


Dysfunctional: The Heir Apparent

by ApolloLoki97



Series: A Dysfunctional Senior Year [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Aunt May, F/M, Gen, Infinity War? what's that?, Iron Dad Spider Son, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Tony Stark, Senior Year Peter, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloLoki97/pseuds/ApolloLoki97
Summary: "He's more than that," Tony said. "He's my son."Peter's second family is a bit dysfunctional.Becoming an official Stark was a big deal.With the announcement of the adoption and Peter becoming heir to Stark Industries on the horizon, Peter Parker's stress level is at an all-time high.When the annual Stark Industries Charity Gala is attacked by their unknown adversary, the pieces start to fit together and the Avengers may finally figure out who is trying to wipe out the superhero community. Add an enraged Hulk, a visit from a Wakandan Princess, navigating his first relationship, and the sudden overwhelming attention from the public, Peter Parker has a lot more to worry about than his new last name.------Or when they reveal to the public that Peter is the heir to Stark Industries and chaos ensues.





	1. Over Troubled Water

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the previous three stories first!

Peter was in need of relationship advice.

Luckily, he had a whole team of superheroes in his ear to help.

“I mean, it’s not like I _did_ anything, right? I think I’d remember if I did something,” Peter said.

“To be honest, you probably did do something,” Clint said.

“The woman is always right, man,” said Sam.

“But it’s MJ!” Peter said. “She’s always told me when I’ve screwed up. I don’t know why it’s different this time.”

“Maybe you screwed up even worse this time,” Sam offered. “I don’t know man. To be honest, your girlfriend scares me.” Peter and Michelle had been dating for two months and things were going great. However, recently, MJ had just seemed distant. Peter had been trying to figure it out, but so far, he wasn’t having any luck.

“Should I apologize?” Peter asked. “I mean, I’m not exactly sure what I’m apologizing for, but it’s a start right?”

“Hey, guys?” Natasha interjected. “Do you think we could discuss this later?” she asked as an explosion echoed in the distance.

“Yeah, kid,” Tony said. “Not that I don’t love that you and Michelle are having all these real-life relationship issues, you know, it builds character, but we’re sort of fighting an army of robotic birds. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather this horrifying Hitchcock film be over soon!”

“Right, sorry!” Peter jumped from the building he had perched on and swung back towards Wanda who was keeping a swarm at bay. It had been a normal Sunday morning when F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted the team of the flying menaces that were wreaking havoc downtown. According to Ross, they were defective prototypes that a foreign military was producing to be used as spies. However, someone had gotten into the coding and programmed them to attack civilians.

Peter wasn’t too thrilled. Why did it have to be robotic birds? Why couldn’t it have been _anything_ else?

Wanda crushed two together as they dove for her. Nat and Bucky were across the street pulling civilians out of a taxi as Clint provided cover. Peter leaped over a fallen truck, snagging two more out of the air before they could crash through the nearby bank.

“This feels…familiar,” Clint said as he jabbed an arrow into a fallen avian.

“Oh, really?” Steve said over the coms. “Tell me how a swarm of angry hostiles attacking downtown New York is in any way familiar, Barton.”

“Someone is testy this morning,” Sam said as he and Cap took on a group two blocks over.

“Steve is just upset his girlfriend is away on business,” Clint quipped as he pulled Wanda out of the way of a dive-bomb.

“I thought we were tabling the girlfriend talk?” Bucky said

“We are!” Tony yelled as he flew overhead, heading towards the main swarm.

“How many damn birds did these people have?” Sam yelled as the Falcon maneuvered his way towards Stark.

“Too many!” Natasha panted as she and Bucky ran towards Grand Central. “Why does this always happen in our front yard?” Nat asked as she looked upon Avengers Tower. “There are so many other cities on this damn rock.”

“Well, we’ve damaged those too,” Bucky pointed out.

“Not on purpose,” Clint put in.

“No, just… unfortunate circumstances,” said Bucky.

“I feel like I’m missing something,” Peter said as he rounded up another group, so Wanda could crush them.

“Don’t worry about it,” Clint said.

“Anyone know where these things are being controlled from?” Natasha asked as she shot one from the sky.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. is scrambling signals so they’ve got to be in a line of sight. Controlling them by some RC remote,” Tony explained. “Falcon, Spider-Man, check the rooftops and balconies within the field.”

“Roger that!” Peter said as he headed to a nearby office building and pulled himself to the roof. After D.C., heights weren’t that bad. He figured after climbing to the top of the Washington Monument; being dropped out of the sky by the original robot bird; and hanging onto the wing of a massive plane, he could handle a simple skyscraper. Peter scanned the rooftops. “Karen, do you see anything?”

 _“Nothing yet, Peter,”_ Karen said in his ear. Peter’s HUD flickered through street cameras and Redwing’s feed.

“Signal is close by,” Tony said, “Check the university.”

“I’m already there,” Sam said. “Berkeley is empty. Anyone check the Consulates?”

“I’d rather not start yet _another_ international incident by accusing foreign governments of sending attack-pigeons to prey on American citizens,” Tony said.

“Ross said it was _foreign governments_ who did this!” Sam pointed out. Peter ignored their banter as he followed a hunch. The coding was simple. Ned could have even done it. Not that Peter thought his best friend was capable of such madness, but he still had the skills for sure.

Peter got the idea when Tony said to check the university so Peter swung down to the New York Public Library. He spotted them immediately. Crouched in the West corner of the roof was a young woman, perhaps Wanda’s age. A computer sat her side and a modified RC controller was balanced in her hands.

“Target located,” Peter said. He initially hated the vocabulary they used on missions. He didn’t understand why they couldn’t just say: “I found her” or “she’s over here". Clint explained that it was to keep communications over the line quick and simple. Yet, half the time the conversations the team had over coms were about what they wanted for dinner or whatever latest Tower gossip was going around. None of it ever made sense to Peter.

“Where?” Cap asked.

“West corner rooftop of the library,” Peter reported.

“Description?”

“Uh, young? Maybe twenty. Dark hair, dark clothes, angry expression. Sort of how Bucky looks in the mornings before his coffee.” Peter didn’t hear Steve’s immediate response over Clint’s howling laughter. Peter watched as Steve sped towards the library on his bike and Tony soared overhead. He was about to join them when he got a phone call. He had put his phone on "Do Not Disturb", but there were still three people who were able to contact him. Tony, Pepper, and MJ. Since Tony was with him and Pepper knew he was fighting, that could only mean…. “Hello?”

“Uh, hey. Are you busy?” Michelle asked, her voice low.

“Am I— yes, MJ, I am actually quite busy!” Peter said as he jumped to a lower office building. Tony had landed on the roof and the girl was trying to flee.

“Yeah, I figured. Can you bring some of that busyness over to the Queensboro bridge?”

“The what?” Peter turned East and his eyes widened as he watched another swarm cover the cantilever bridge. “Guys, we have a bridge situation!” Peter said as he jumped from his perch and swung towards the East River.

“We got the remote, but the damage is done. They’re working on their own now. No way to shut them down from here,” Tony said. “Some sort of hivemind programming.”

“Then help me blast them out of the sky!” Peter yelled as he raced toward the bridge. “MJ are you  _on_ that bridge?” he asked, his heart racing.

“No, Peter, I’m just being a concerned citizen. Yes, you idiot,” MJ said. Her voice was her usual calm and somewhat annoyed tone, but there was an underlying layer of fear that Peter had only heard a few times. He pushed himself to get there faster.

“Coming up on your six, Spider-Man,” Sam said as he flew behind him.

“Clint and Barnes have her,” Steve said.

“Who?” asked Peter.

“The hacker!”

“Right,” Peter said as he finally made it to the bridge. His eyes scanned the road, but it was gridlocked. “Why is there so much traffic on a Sunday?” he groaned.

“Maybe because the city is being overrun by killer robots!” MJ yelled in his ear.

“Right, of course, uh where are you?”

“Don’t worry about me, Peter. Just get rid of these things. I’ll be fine.” There was no use in arguing with her as Peter had found out since he’s known her. And even more so since he’s been dating her. Peter switched his webshooter settings to his taser webs and started firing. Sam joined him, shooting the winged terrors from the sky. Tony and Wanda arrived soon after, Stark giving the witch a lift.

The way Wanda maneuvered through the swarm was incredible. Peter figured this is how she must have looked in Novi Grad. He loved Wanda and she was one of the sweetest people he knew, but sometimes he forgot just how deadly and ruthless she could be.

Iron Man and Falcon circled above taking out stragglers. It seemed the entire swarm had converged on the bridge and the flyers were keeping any from reentering the main city. The roar of Nat’s motorcycle cut through the fray as she jumped off her bike and fired into the mechanical cloud. Peter, using the steel beams interlaced above, flew through the structure, his eyes scanning for MJ. He knew he should be focused on saving everyone, but he couldn’t help but look for her.

Suddenly, around them, the bridge started to shudder. “Karen?”

_“The hostiles are attacking the structural supports.”_

“They’re after the support columns!” Peter called. Swarms covered the main supports that stood beneath them on Roosevelt Island.

“Spider-Man!” Wanda called as she ran towards him and turned to the edge of the bridge. Peter swung down to her as she raised her arms. He caught her, and the young heroes swung underneath the bridge. Peter kept a firm grip around her waist as Wanda thrust both of her arms out and encircled the columns in psionic energy. With a twitch of her hands, the energy encapsulated the birds and she drove them into the East River.

 _“Structural damage minimal,”_ Karen reported. Wanda looked up at Peter, her eyes still glowing softly.

“Nice catch,” Wanda said with a tired smile. Peter laughed and then pulled them back onto the bridge. Sam landed to the right of them.

“See anymore, Stark?” Sam asked. Wanda leaned against an abandoned car, stretching out her hands. Civilians started to exit their cars as Tony and Clint finished off the remaining birds.

“All clear,” Tony said as he blasted the last one. He landed next to Peter, his face mask retracting. “Nice work, you two,” Tony said pointing between the spider and the witch.

“Thanks,” Wanda breathed as she rolled out her neck. “Stark,” said Wanda. “why didn’t you just…hack into the system and shut down the robots? You are clearly capable of overriding a program like that, right?”

“Uh…” Tony said pursing his lips.

“Because he was bored,” Steve said as he joined them with Nat behind him. “wanted to get some field action.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Tony said.

“Seriously?” Sam said.

“It’s been quiet for months, Wilson. Sure, I could have done some magic and decrypted the hive program, but…”

“You wanted to feel useful,” Natasha guessed. Tony scoffed.

“Fri, any fatalities?”

_“None, Boss. Minor injuries reported along with property damage.”_

“See,” Tony said. “everything is fine. I’ll get damage control on it and we still stay relevant.”

“You are a horrible person,” said Steve.

“It was a _little_ fun,” Clint said over coms.

“You just liked that you could shoot a bird out of the sky that wasn’t Sam,” Steve said.

“True,” Clint said. Sam rolled his eyes as Natasha tried to hide a grin.

“Alright, crew, let’s get these people off the bridge,” Tony said. Peter nodded, but before he could head back to the rafters, he heard a loud and familiar voice.

“Hey, Spider-Man!” Peter looked over the side of the bridge and down to the lower level. On the bike path stood Michelle, her arms folded as she looked up at the Avengers. Peter visibly relaxed as he saw she was okay. MJ raised her arm and Peter fired a web, attaching it to her wrist and pulled her to him.

Even among the plethora of superheroes, Michelle hugged Peter tight as soon as her feet met solid ground. “Are you alright?” he asked as he stepped back and scanned her face.

“I’m fine. I told you I would be. However,” MJ frowned, "my cabbie ditched as soon as those damn pigeons attacked.” Tony pointed to MJ.

“See, attack-pigeons. Just as I said,” Tony said.

“Hi, Tony,” MJ said. It had taken a few weeks, but eventually both Peter and Tony got MJ calling all the Avengers by their first names. Michelle had met all of them. That is, except for Strange. Peter spoke to the wizard often, even dropping by the Sanctum occasionally. Using the front door, of course. Stephen hadn’t come around the Tower though as he had his own issues to deal with. Something to do with his former teacher going after magic users. Wong mentioned this Mordo guy wants to rid the world of sorcerers. Peter figured that was a good reason for his new friend not to be around as much.

“Think I could get a ride?” Michelle asked. “Unless you need to go and clean all this up,” MJ said gesturing to the fallen metal. Sam kicked one with his boot.

“Honey, we pay people to do the clean-up. Well, _I_ pay people,” Tony explained. “Besides, first responders are on their way.” Peter could hear the sirens coming toward the bridge as well as the helicopter above.

“I can take you,” Natasha said, gesturing to her bike.

“Thanks,” said MJ. She then turned to Peter. “I’ll meet you at the Tower?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, grinning. Then, “I’m smiling under here.” Peter gestured to his masked face. MJ patted his shoulder affectionately.

“Whatever you say.” Peter watched as she climbed onto the back of Nat’s bike and the two took off.

“Didn’t even kiss your girl, man,” Sam said, shaking his head. Peter pointed to the news chopper above them.

“And if I had, there would be a video of MJ kissing Spider-Man which would either prove that I _was_ Spider-Man or that she was macking on some other dude…who was also me, but people don’t know that…Oh, you know what I mean!” Peter huffed.

“Hate to interject,” Tony said.

“No, you don’t,” Wanda quipped from across the road as she lifted a car to make room for the ambulances. Tony flipped her off which resulted in Steve smacking him on the back of the head. Sam and Peter sighed in defeat as they watched the interaction.

“Anyways,” Tony drawled, rubbing at his head. “Kid, we gotta talk later.”

“About what?” Peter asked as he helped Sam move debris from the center of the road.

“Pep booked a press conference to, you know, announce everything,” Tony said with a vague gesture.

“You guys are telling people about the adoption?” Steve asked. The documents weren’t final yet. Peter was still sure about becoming a Stark, but with his finals in January, the investigation into Karpov and company, and Stark Industries getting ready for their charity gala, they just hadn’t had the time to go over everything with the lawyers. It had also allowed Peter some time with MJ to not be followed by cameras and money-hungry journalists.

“That’s the plan,” Tony said. “We’ll go over the details with you later, bud. That is if you’re still good with all this.”

“I told you I was in, Tony,” Peter said. “Stop worrying, old man, you’re going to raise your blood pressure.” Sam high-fived Peter for that one.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Tony said which earned him another smack from Steve. Peter just winked at his soon-to-be father.

“Uh, guys?” Wanda called as she looked over the edge.

“What now?” Sam whined. Wanda just pointed. Steve, Tony, Peter, and Sam ran over and joined her. Tony’s faceplate went down as they beheld what Wanda had spotted. Skimming along the East River was a large mass of robotics that seemed to have fused together and was swimming to shore.

“That’s new,” Steve said. “I'm guessing hacking wouldn’t work on that.”

“No, it would not,” Peter agreed.

“Anyone wanna go swimming?” Sam asked as he watched the giant thing approach Manhattan. All the heroes looked to one another.

“At least it’s not a space whale?” Tony offered. Hand met helmet in the next second. “Dammit, Rogers! Stop. Hitting. Me!”

* * *

They were a sight for sore eyes.

Five drenched Avengers stepped from the elevator onto the entertaining floor of Avengers Tower. Natasha, who was sitting with MJ, started laughing as she looked upon her friends. “Did you five decide to go for a mid-morning swim?” she joked.

“I hate robots,” Tony said as he shook water from his gauntlet.

“Says the man who is basically one himself,” Clint said as he came into the room with Bucky.

“I resent that,” Tony said, stepping out of his suit.

“Did you get the big one?” Clint said as he stuffed his face with potato chips. Everyone froze.

“What ‘big one’?” Sam said slowly. Clint furrowed his brow.

“Barnes and I saw it flying overhead when we were heading back. At least three times the size, more like a big hawk than a pigeon.”

“And you’re just telling us this now!” Wanda yelled.

“It’s not like it was hard to miss!” Clint countered. “I mentioned it on the coms."

“We were a little busy being drenched in river water, Clint,” Steve said.

“Well, then we need to improve our waterproof coms,”

“I swear to god, Barton,” Tony sighed. “How are we going to track this thing down now?”

“I don’t think you need to,” MJ suddenly said as she stared out the window and at the dark shadow that was climbing atop the quinjet.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Clint said. A sharp screech shot from the robot’s mechanical maw and glass shattered all around them.

“I thought these were for intelligence gathering!” Steve yelled.

“Not that one! Not that one!” Sam yelled back. Tony went for his suit, but the hawk entered the three-story high room and with a flap of its wings, a gust of wind sent the Avengers down, except for Peter who was clinging to a nearby wall. Definitely much bigger than a hawk. A shout made him turn to see the bird converge on MJ and grasp her leg in its claws.

“MJ!” Peter called. She looked back to him before the bird let out another screech and flew back out the window with MJ in its grasp. “No!” Peter screamed and launched after it.

“Peter!” Tony called as he fell into his suit. Peter didn’t listen as he jumped from the window and shot a web at the bird. He latched onto the other leg as it carried both MJ and Peter towards Midtown.

“MJ!” Michelle looked down at Peter. “I need you to stay still!”

“A little difficult!” MJ screamed as she tugged on her leg. Peter pulled himself towards her, trying to get a clean shot at the robot. Peter aimed his webshooter, but there was a problem: he wasn’t wearing his mask.

He had taken it off when he got home since it was soaking wet and without it, not only was his identity exposed but without his goggles, his eyesight was going haywire. Peter struggled as they flew through the city. Then, before he could get in a shot the beast loosened its grip on Michelle’s leg, her leg slipping farther out of its hold. The bird only held her by her ankle. “Peter?” MJ whispered in fear.

Peter, thrust out his arm, aiming a web to grab her, but nothing happened. His webshooter wouldn’t fire. In fact, his whole suit had shut down, just as it had on that rooftop in December. MJ called out to him. Peter tried to pull himself toward her. “Let her go!” he yelled, and when he looked back to the bird, it wasn’t a bird at all, it was a man with glowing green eyes. Adrian Toomes looked down at him.

“I told you, Pete!” The Vulture said. “I’d kill you and everyone you love!” Then, Toomes let MJ go.

“No!” yelled Peter. Their fingers brushed as he reached for her but it wasn’t enough. Peter, overcome by fear, screamed as he watched Michelle Jones fall to her death.

* * *

Peter woke up with a jolt.

His heart was racing as he tried to focus on the room around him. Everything was too bright wherever he was. Was he dead? Did Toomes kill him too? “MJ…” Peter groaned, his throat scratchy. A warm hand appeared on the side of his face. It took him a minute before his eyes decided to cooperate, but they eventually focused on her face.

Michelle Jones. Alive.

“Hey, Spider-Man,” she said. He reached up and took her hand.

“You’re okay,” Peter sighed in relief. MJ furrowed her brow.

“What do you mean? Of course, I’m okay," MJ said. “You’re the one that nearly drowned.”

“What?” Peter coughed.

“You. Almost. Drowned.” A voice came to his left. Peter turned to see Tony standing at his bedside, arms crossed, Concerned-Dad-Mode activated. “Again,” Tony added. Peter, confused, tried to think back to the last few hours. They were fighting the robot pigeons and then they had created one giant pigeon in the river…

“I got pulled under,” Peter remembered. “Those birds worked like the nanobots. Hivemind.” Peter sunk lower into his pillow. He was still wearing his suit, sans mask, and he reeked of the East River.

“Wanda managed to get you out, but you had been under for a few minutes,” Tony explained. “Bruce said you’ll be fine.” 

“Sorry?” Peter attempted. Tony sighed and then leaned over his kid.

“You’re lucky we won,” Tony said with narrowed eyes before retreating. He stopped just before exiting the medbay. “That’s strike two for the whole almost drowning thing, Pete,” Tony said. “Help your old man out and don’t make it a third.” Peter nodded before Tony left the medbay gripping his hair. Peter looked to MJ who was smiling slightly.

“What?” Peter asked.

“When was the other time you almost drowned?” MJ asked.

“When Liz’s dad dropped me in a freezing cold lake from the sky the night of her party.” MJ’s brows went up. “Didn’t I tell you about that?”

“No…” MJ said slowly.

“Wasn’t my finest moment,” Peter explained, then remembered his earlier conversation with the team. “Hey, you’re not like mad at me or something, right?”

“For nearly drowning?” MJ asked, confused.

“Just in general,” Peter said with a shrug. “You’ve just been a bit...distant lately.” MJ’s expression softened.

“I’ve never been in a relationship before,” she admitted. “It’s just been a bit of a change.” MJ then grinned. “Don’t worry, loser, if you did something wrong, I’d tell you.”

“Thought so,” Peter said. "Just so you know, you’re dating a superhero who makes a ton of wrong choices and managed to get himself nearly drowned by _two_ robotic birds. I’m bound to mess this up at one point.” MJ shook her head incredulously. “What now?”

“Nothing,” MJ said with a shrug. “I just forget sometimes how insane _this_ _life_ ,” MJ gestured to his suit, “can be. It’s a bit chaotic.”

“And yet, you’re still here,” Peter pointed out.

“I like a little chaos. What else am I going to draw? People enjoying themselves?” MJ said. Peter laughed softly.

“Well, Miss Jones,” Peter started, placing dramatic emphasis on his tone, causing MJ to raise her brows. “If you like chaos, would you be interested in being my date to the Charity Gala?”

“A Tony Stark party, huh?” MJ considered. “Considering how the last one I attended ended, I suppose I could make the sacrifice,” she joked.

“You’d actually want to go?” Peter asked, surprised.

“Free food? Observing fancy rich people in their natural habitat? Possible Stark chaos? Count me in,” MJ said with a wink.

“I think the night just got ten times better,” Peter said.

“I’m wearing sneakers,” MJ promised. Peter tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” said Peter.

“You so get me, Parker,” MJ smiled.

“It’s my superpower,” he told her. MJ rolled her eyes and then kissed him before laying down next to him. As Peter played with her fingers and listened to her heartbeat, he couldn’t shake the nightmare he had. He knew the Vulture was in jail, but Adrian Toomes wasn’t the only threat he had to worry about if his identity ever got out. Peter held MJ tighter as he tried to block out the image of her slipping through his fingers all because he couldn’t save her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth story has arrived! This one focuses on how Peter adjusts to becoming a Stark and the furthering relationship of Spideychelle. Also more on the superhero plague and who is behind it all
> 
> Strange IS in this one, I couldn't help myself. I love his and Peter's dynamic. 
> 
> YES you will get answers of who is after the Avengers by the end of this story. This one is very Peter/MJ and Peter&Tony centered. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Son of Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange offers some advice.
> 
> A press conference happens.
> 
> Peter gets help from Flash?

“It sounds to me that you’re having cold feet.”

Peter Parker lay across a window seat in the Sanctum Sanctorum watching as Doctor Stephen Strange milled around his extensive library. “What? Like before someone gets married?” Peter asked the Sorcerer. Strange looked up from the book in his hands.

“Peter, you said you had a dream about your only adversary who knows your identity, killing Michelle.” Peter nodded. “You also told me that it was possible that people knowing you were Stark’s new ward or whatever, may lead to people finding out about Spider-Man,” Strange said.

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?” Peter said sitting up.

“It could be your subconscious telling you not to go through with the press conference,” Strange offered.

“Do you think I should go through with it?” Peter asked. It had been a week since the bird incident and Peter still couldn’t shake the doubt and nightmares that plagued him. He was hoping Strange could offer him some advice.

 _“I think,_ you should be talking to Stark about this,” Strange said as he shut the book and leaned against the table before him.

“No, no, no,” Peter said, rising from his seat. “The press conference is _tomorrow._ He will take it the wrong way, Stephen. Tony will think I don’t want to become his son or that I don’t care about Stark Industries.”

“But you do,” Strange guessed.

“Obviously! I _want_ to become a Stark, I _want_ to be worthy or whatever of SI, but if it compromises my status as an Avenger...is it worth it?”

“Do you want to know what I _really_ think?” Strange asked. Peter nodded eagerly. “I think, it’s just a dream and you need to move on with your life.” Peter’s brow furrowed. Strange walked away and headed down the hall.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Peter said, catching up to him. “Weren’t you and Wong just saying last week how powerful dreams are and that they hold answers to the universe or whatever?” Strange pursed his lips.

“I’m pretty sure those weren’t the exact words,” Strange said.

“I’m _pretty sure_ they were,” Peter said, trying to keep up with Strange’s long strides.

“Not every horrible thing in your life is part of a bigger picture, Parker,” Strange said as he strode into yet another room full of musty books and ancient relics. “If you’re so worried about it, why don’t you stage something?”

“Stage something?” Peter repeated, as he nearly knocked over a jade statue. Strange shot him a look of annoyance. “Sorry.” Stephen sighed.

“During the press conference make Spider-Man show up somewhere. Make it clear you’re not him.”

“What, like have someone else wear the suit?” Peter cringed at the thought of one of his teammates trying to get inside his suit and also found the image of Hawkeye in red and blue spandex incredibly hilarious.

“Can’t Stark’s suits walk around by themselves?” Strange asked.

“The Iron Man ones can,” Peter confirmed. “Mine is a bit more...flimsy.”

“What about the one you wore to get the sphere back?” The Iron Spider, of course. The nanotech suit was a complicated design, but Peter figured Tony could figure something out. Or maybe even a hologram of sorts. “Or ask his royal pain in the ass to make a duplicate,” Strange said referring to the King of Jotunheim.

“You may be onto something here, Sorcerer Supreme,” Peter said ignoring the wizard’s usual jabs about Loki. “Thanks!” Peter grinned and then quickly turned, only to interrupt a configuration of some sort. “Oh, was that important?” Peter asked as he looked at the mess before him.

“Out,” Stephen said.

“So, it was important…” Peter said awkwardly. Strange slipped on his Sling Ring and opened a portal behind Peter. “Oh, come on, I haven’t broken nearly as much stuff as Thor!”

“Goodbye, Peter,” Strange said as he swiped Peter through the portal.

“That’s bad bedside manner!” Peter called into empty space as he stood back in the Tower.

“Strange finally have enough?” Peter rolled his eyes as Sam looked at him from his seat on the couch.

“Ha. Ha," Peter said. Strange had dumped him onto the recreation floor of Avengers Tower. Sam, Bucky, Tony, and Wanda were hanging around. “He’s busy,” Peter defended.

“Keep telling yourself that, kid. But I am glad you’re back,” Tony said. “Come with me,” Tony said as he led Peter through the Tower and into their penthouse. As soon as they sat on the couch, Tony began, “What’s going on?” Peter shrugged. “No, no, you’re not fourteen anymore, Pete. You’ll be eighteen in a few weeks, talk to me like an adult.” Peter sighed.

“I’m worried my secret identity will get out after the press conference,” Peter blurted out.

“Peter, you were the one who said you wanted to stop hiding things in your life as Peter Parker. I asked you about this back in December and you said we’d figure it out. Where is that confidence now? We go public tomorrow!” Tony exclaimed.

“I guess I just didn’t think it through fully!” Peter said as he stood and started pacing. “I still want to tell people, but we need to figure out a way to make it clear that I’m not Spider-Man. Stephen said we should stage something.”

“Did he now?” Tony rolled his eyes. “What else did _Stephen_ say and since when are you calling Strange by his first name?”

“Is that really important right now?” Peter asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Tony said as if it were obvious. “I don’t like him.”

“Yes, you do,” Peter said. Tony huffed and crossed his arms. Peter knew he was right. Whether Tony admitted it or not, Stark liked the Sorcerer. After Strange helped them out with the toxin, Tony looked into his medical past and was thoroughly impressed by his work. His work as Sorcerer Supreme was on a whole other level that Tony didn’t even attempt to understand. Peter figured if both men weren’t so ruled by their over-inflated egos, they would be great friends. That was another project he had in mind.

“Tony,” Peter said, “is there a way for the Iron Spider to be remotely piloted?”

“Nanotech is complicated. In theory, yes, we can make it do whatever we want, but remote-piloting isn’t perfect. Without you being in the suit, it could look unnatural,” Tony explained. “My armor is easy, it’s all bulk and more geometric movements, whereas you look like an overexcited trapeze artist half the time.”

“I do not,” Peter defended.

“You do,” Tony countered. “And if we were to remotely pilot it, you’d have to be the one to do it, so...that wouldn’t exactly work, now would it?”

“What if we just balance it, like on a building or something?” Peter asked.

“And then if something happens? Everyone in New York is going to be wondering why Spider-Man is just sitting there not doing anything,” Tony pointed out. “Besides, the public knows I can pilot the suits _and_ that I made yours, so I’m afraid that’s a no-go, bud.” Peter collapsed in a nearby armchair in defeat.

“Any other ideas?” Peter asked. Tony thought for a moment before a sly smile appeared on his face. “What are you thinking about?” Peter asked, cautiously.

“Oh, I have a great idea, my young prodigy, but it’s going to take a couple of shrinking heroes, some acting on your part,” Tony said, “and we’re going to need some help from your good friend, Flash.” Peter twisted his face into disgust.

“Can’t we just make Clint wear the suit?”

“Barton isn’t touching my suit, Parker.”

* * *

When Tony said they needed Flash’s help, he wasn’t expecting this.

“You want me to ask him to help me, Spider-Man, I mean, on a stakeout mission?” Peter asked as he stood in the living room the next day, fully suited up.

“The press conference is in two hours and we need a witness that will not _hesitate_ to boast about his mission with an Avenger. Especially one he loves _so much,_ ” Peter pretended to gag. “I know, it’s ridiculous. That kid is a dick to you, but his hate of Peter Parker and love of Spider-Man may just work in our favor this afternoon.”

“How?” Peter asked. “You haven’t told me anything about this plan. You rushed off to make a phone call yesterday and then F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me to meet you up here.”

“I’m waiting for your accomplices to show up before divulging the rest of the plan,” Peter snorted.

“You’re acting as if we’re in an _Ocean’s Thirteen_ movie,” said Peter.

“No mission is too small, my fellow Avenger!” Tony proclaimed as the elevator chimed and Hope and Scott stepped out, their suits were on as well.

“Stark, please tell me we’re not doing anything illegal,” Scott said. “I really like not being in prison, you know?”

“No law breaking, Lang, just pure deception of a teenage dirtbag,” Tony explained. Scott considered Tony for a moment before looking to Hope who nodded.

“What kind of deception are we talking?” The Wasp asked.

“Well, Miss Van Dyne, you and Lang are going to be Peter’s alibi during the press conference this afternoon. Well, Spider-Man’s alibi,” explained Tony.

“Why does his alter ego need an alibi?” Scott asked.

“Because,” started Peter, “we don’t want the press to suspect that the new heir to SI actually lives a double life as a web-slinging superhero.”

“Makes sense,” said Scott.

“So, what do you need from us?” Hope asked.

“Well,” began Tony, "Peter is going to be stopping by the home of one Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson, a Spider-Man fan who also lives to embarrass and torment Peter. Parker will tell him he needs to use his roof as a vantage point for a recon mission and because this kid is an attention-mongering little bastard, he will tell _everyone_ that Spidey asked for _his_ help. It’ll be trending on Twitter by dinner.” Tony was grinning as he told them his plan. “What I need from you,” Tony went on, “is to use the voice modulator in these,” Tony handed the heroes a set of coms, “to replicate Pete’s voice, or at least the modulated one he uses in the suit sometimes. I also have this,” Tony went to a bag behind the couch and pulled out a contraption with a device that looked a lot like…

“Is that one of my webshooters?” Peter asked as he examined the weird apparatus.

“Yep,” Tony said. “Honey I Shrunk The Kids here will use it to pass things back and forth between them and Flash. You know, make him feel useful. That alongside the mundane conversation about hero things and whatnot, it should give you at least two hours or so of cover. You head back over after the conference, snap a selfie and you’re good as gold, kid.”

Peter had to admit, it was a hell of a plan. Especially since he had come up with it in one night. Peter was grateful Tony had taken it upon himself to do the planning for the alibi as he was up for most of the night interview-prepping with Natasha.

“So, we get to hang out on some kid’s rooftop, shrunken down, for two hours while you guys go play ‘Question and Answer’ with a bunch of reporters?” Scott asked.

“Pretty much,” Tony said.

“And what’s in it for us?” Scott wondered.

“I’ll let you have a pop-up shrinking lab in that empty lot at the compound,” Tony offered.

“Sold,” said Hope, no doubt already planning designs for her laboratory. Scott went to argue, but Hope jabbed her elbow in his side. Scott smiled at Stark.

“Definitely,” Scott agreed.

"And how are you so sure Flash will go along with this? It's a bit of a long shot for an Avenger to ask a civilian, let alone a teenager, for help," Peter pointed out. 

"Well, that's where a bit of luck will hopefully be on our side. I am severely hoping Flash's ego gets in the way and he only sees this as an opportunity to bully you further," said Tony.

"Gee, thanks!" Peter said. 

"Please, Pete, after this press conference, he'd be an idiot to challenge the newest Stark." 

"Well, then, I guess we have a plan," said Peter. 

“Great! You three head on over while I get set up here,” Tony said.

“The conference isn’t upstate?” Peter asked, confused.

“No, Bruce went up there to work more on the bio-weapon. He thinks he may have cracked it this time.”

“That’s what he said the last four times he tried experiments on that evil syrup,” Peter said. Tony shrugged and Peter put on his mask.

“Just get back here after you get to Thompson.”

“Here,” Scott said, handing over two objects to Peter that he pulled out of his belt. Peter examined it in his hands. One was a small remote while the other looked like a toy car. “Sitting in a shrunken van is a lot easier than being in the suit for two hours,” Scott explained. Peter shrugged and fasted the objects to his belt with some quick webbing.

“Wait,” Peter said as the heroes headed to the balcony. “How is it going to be believable if I’m seen swinging back to the tower after leaving Flash’s?” Tony grinned.

“Don't worry, I made a call.”

* * *

As Peter, Scott, and Hope headed to Queens, Tony went to find his fiancée.

Pepper was in her office, finishing up on paperwork when he knocked on the door. “Hey, honey,” Tony greeted. Pepper waved him in.

“I’m almost done here then we can head downstairs. Is Peter ready yet?”

“About that…” Tony said slowly. The pen in Pepper’s hand froze before she slowly looked up at him, her eyes like daggers. “Pep, I know what you’re thinking.”

“You talked him out of it,” Pepper accused.

“Why do you always assume I’ve screwed something up?” Tony asked. “I am not incapable of handling our son.”

“Don’t do that,” Pepper warned.

“Do what?” Tony asked innocently.

“Call Peter our son like that just so you can butter me up for whatever bad news you’re about to tell me,” Pepper paused. “And he doesn’t need to be handled, Tony.”

“You’ve never been on a mission with him before,” Tony argued. “No, Pep, I didn’t talk him out of it, he is just running a necessary errand with Hope and Scott and then he’ll be here. No need to worry.”

“It makes me nervous when you say that,” Pepper said as she stood and made her way over to him.

“I know.” Pepper paused before Tony and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Are _you_ ready for this?” she asked him. Tony brought his hands up to grip hers in his own.

“We get to tell the world that an amazing kid is going to be officially ours and eventually run the company that you made into something worthy of being proud of,” Tony said. “Pep, I am _so_ ready.” Pepper grinned and kissed him.

“I love you,” Pepper whispered against his lips. “But if he’s not here within the hour, you are going to be sleeping in the lab. Do you understand, Mister Stark?”

“Absolutely, Miss Potts.”

* * *

"This is a bad idea, right?” Peter said as he balanced on the building adjacent to Flash’s. He could see the light on in Flash’s bedroom.

“It’s for the greater good,” Scott said in his ear. Ant-man was on his current flying companion, Cary Ant, hovering beside him. Hope was already on the roof, getting the web shooter mechanism set up along with setting up the van.

“Not really,” Peter said. “It’s for _my_ greater good. Bit selfish, don’t you think?”

“Sometimes you gotta be a little selfish, you know?” Scott said. Peter looked at him, the eyes on his mask narrowing.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the opposite of what being a superhero means, man. Save the people before yourself?”

“And when have any of us ever done that?” Scott countered.

“Tony literally carried a nuke through a wormhole to save the world from a hostile alien invasion,” Peter deadpanned.

“Well, yeah, there’s that,” Scott agreed, _“but,_ Cap started a war within the team all to protect Barnes. That’s pretty selfish, huh?”

“He did it because he didn’t want the government controlling us like they were going to in the original Accords _and_ they wanted to hunt Bucky down for something he didn’t do.” Scott’s encouraging grin dropped.

“You are making this pep talk incredibly difficult.” Scott flew around to face Peter head on. “Easy question: Do you want people to know you’re Spider-Man?”

“No,” Peter quickly answered.

“Great!” Scott exclaimed. “Now get over there and do the job so Hope can have her lab!” Scott said before he flew off and to the roof to join the Wasp. Peter eyed the apartment.

“Karen, activate voice modulator,” Peter said.

_“Voice modulator in place.”_

“Here goes nothing,” Peter mumbled before he swung down to Flash’s fire escape and rapped on his window.

The look on Flash’s face was enough for Peter to quietly ask Karen to take a screencap of the exact moment when his bully realized Spider-Man was at his window. Flash hurried over to the window and opened it. Peter leaned against the fire escape, slipping into his casual-unbothered demeanor. “Hey, man, this your place?”

“Spider-Man, Sir, uh, yeah,” Flash sputtered and Peter grinned under his mask.

“Great, you mind if I hang out here for a bit?” Peter leaned in closer as if he was trying to be discreet. “Got to keep an eye on the place across the street,” Flash glanced between the brownstone across the street and then back at Peter.

“You’re on a mission?” Flash asked.

“Between you and me, it’s a pretty high profile one. Orders from the Black Widow herself. Just don’t tell anyone, wouldn’t want to blow my cover or anything, you know with a photo or something.”

“Smooth,” Hope said in his ear. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” Flash said. “Yes, you can use my roof and whatever you need, Sir. Do you need anything else?” There it was.

“What are you doing for the afternoon, Fl-, uh I mean, random citizen?” Peter corrected. Scott was snickering on the coms.

“Oh, I was just going to hang out and watch your boss’ press conference,” said Flash.

“Oh yeah, Stark has that thing today. Some big announcement.”

“Do you know what it is?” Flash asked. Peter shrugged.

“No, he doesn’t really tell me stuff like that. We’re not that close with these things,” Peter brushed it off. Flash nodded as if he could relate.

“Tony Stark isn’t the most personable person,” Flash said and Peter’s teeth ground together. “I met him recently, nice guy, but something’s off, you know?”

“Sure do, buddy,” Peter spat out. “So, do me a favor and take this,” Peter held out a com. Flash tentatively took it. “I”ll be above, keeping out of sight, but if you see _anything_ that looks sketchy, you let me know, alright?” Flash looked like he had won the ultimate grand prize as he held the communication device in his hand.

“Yeah, of course. I will definitely do that, you can count on me, Spider-Man!”

“Great! You do that, I’ll just be up there,” Peter pointed. “Keeping out of sight, you know for, recon reasons.” Flash nodded eagerly. Peter waved awkwardly before shooting two webs and pulling himself to the roof. Hope and Scott were sitting there, full size, their faces full of judgment. “What?”

“Are you always that awkward when you talk to people in the suit?” Scott asked.

“Says the guy who wouldn’t stop shaking Cap’s hand when he first met him,” Peter fired back. Scott gasped.

“Steve told you about that?” Scott asked while Hope covered her smile with a cough.

“Peter, you better get going,” Hope said. “You have less than an hour and you need to get dressed.”

“Yeah, how exactly am I supposed to get back without Flash seeing me? Tony said he made a call?” Peter asked, still confused.

“I’m guessing the very tall and quite intimidating man over there has something to do with it,” Scott said with a point over Peter’s shoulder. Peter turned to see Strange leaning against the roof access door, he waved a hand in greeting.

“I knew they liked each other,” Peter said with a grin. He looked back to the shrinking duo, “I owe you guys for this. Thank you!” Hope waved him off.

“Just make sure my daughter gets some awesome Avengers stuff for her birthday,” Scott said.

“Done!” Peter said as he waved to them and went over to Strange. “Tony actually called you?” Strange nodded.

“He figured I owed him this favor because I put the idea in your head,” Strange said.

“Well, you did,” Peter pointed out. “And I am completely grateful for your help as I know you're busy.”

“I needed a break anyways,” Strange said. Stephen put on his Sling Ring and threw open a portal that opened up to…

“Is that my bedroom?” Peter asked, mildly concerned. “How do you know what my room looks like?” Strange shrugged.

“Stark showed me a photo.” Peter huffed.

“I am going to have a serious conversation with Tony about Tower privacy, very soon,” Peter said. He stepped through the ring of sparks.

“I'll open another one ten minutes after the press conference is over, good luck.” And with that, Strange shut the dimensional door. Peter tugged off his mask and looked at the nice clothes Pepper had bought him to wear for the announcement.

“Here goes nothing.”

* * *

Peter couldn’t hear the chattering of reporters behind the solid door, but he knew the room was packed.

The last time he had stood in this position it had been when Tony had first offered him the Iron Spider. At the time, Peter was convinced it was a test. It wasn’t until one day after school that Happy let it slip that Tony had been completely serious about the offer. Peter still stood by his decision to decline then, but now was different. This time he would walk through those doors and face the cameras and his new life. He shoved down the fears from his nightmares and tried to focus on the good parts. Besides, this plan of Tony's, it was going to work. 

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, he looked up to see Natasha. “Hey, are you staying?” Peter asked. Nat shook her head.

“No, I’m heading up to see Bruce. Thought he could use some company,” Nat said. “But I wanted to wish you luck and to remind you to speak _slowly_ and if you are asked any Avengers questions, you refer them to Tony.”

“Because even though I’ve worked with them before and know them, I am not an official member or employee of the Avengers Initiative, therefore I cannot comment on ongoing operations,” Peter recited from their prepping sessions. Nat grinned.

“See, you’ll do great and soon you’ll be just as famous as the rest of us,” Nat winked at him. “I’ll see you later.” Nat squeezed his shoulder and left him alone for a few minutes longer before Pepper and Tony showed up. Pepper seemed almost too relieved to see him as if she was expecting him to ditch.

“You called Stephen,” Peter said to Tony with a knowing smile.

“His idea. He has to help,” Tony said as he straightened his tie.

“You guys will be best friends before the wedding, I can feel it,” Peter said.

“Your spidey-sense doesn’t work that way, kid,” Tony said as he and Pepper fussed over Peter’s hair and his blazer. They hadn’t forced him into a full suit for the event, but nice pants, a dress shirt, and a blazer was a must. Designer, of course. The Stark family had to impress when on camera. Pepper was in an expensive and stylish black dress while Tony sported a navy blue Armani suit, complete with his HUD glasses. 

“Ready boys?” Pepper asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” said Tony. “You good Pete?” Peter took a deep breath and then looked to the door.

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in Scott’s opinion, the alibi mission was going rather well.

“So, who is your favourite Avenger?” Flash asked.

“Oh, definitely Ant-Man,” Scott said as he lounged in the back of the van, his feet propped up. They had maneuvered the van behind the roof access point and with the help of a few enlarged and strategically placed mirrors, courtesy of Hope, they kept the shrinking vehicle from prying eyes. Scott only hoped that the maintenance closet below didn’t mind a few dips in its ceiling from the constant changing weight. “Ant-man is just the coolest guy,” Scott continued trying to emulate Peter’s rhythm and teenage vernacular.

“Is Ant-man even considered an Avenger?” Flash asked as Hope reentered the van after using the web shooter to collect a bag of chips from Flash a few moments before. Hope locked the door and hit the lever. The van shrunk down again.

“Of course,” Scott said. “Ant-man has saved the world twice now.” Hope raised her brows at him.

“We never really heard about it though. My father thinks he and his partner are a loose cannon,” Flash said and Hope turned her attention to the conversation. She raised her hand to Scott before he could answer.

“Ant-man and the Wasp are important to the team, man,” Hope tried. “Both are incredibly smart and they have the best suits, for sure.” Scott gave her a thumbs up.

“Really?” Flash asked. “What else?” Hope and Scott grinned at each other. This was going to be fun.

* * *

As soon as the door opened, the noise was deafening to Peter’s ears.

Reporters were shouting Tony and Pepper’s names as cameras flashed and recorders were thrust forward. Pepper headed to the podium with Tony right behind her as Peter stayed back with Happy who stood by the door.

Peter looked at the room. Tony had only invited his most trusted news sources and a few independent papers, but it was still a lot and this announcement was being broadcasted all over the world. Sure, the world was always watching what Spider-Man was doing, but never Peter Parker. Things were definitely going to be different.

Pepper waited for the room to quiet down before she began. “Thank you all for coming today, I know you’re very eager to hear what we have to say so I’ll get right to it.” A beat. “Today we are announcing that there is a new heir to Stark Industries.” The room exploded with noise and Peter flinched slightly. Happy clocked his movement.

“You good?” Happy asked him. Peter nodded. Happy patted him on the back and Peter tried to stay focused.

“Miss Potts! Miss Potts!” A reporter was yelling. “Are you announcing you’re pregnant?” Pepper smiled.

“No,” Pepper said and Peter saw a lot of faces fall. “But we do have a somewhat similar announcement,” Pepper said gesturing to Tony to join him at the podium. Tony took Pepper’s hand under the podium and held on tight.

“A few years ago, I met a young man who I instantly recognized as extraordinary,” Tony began. “Not only is he incredibly bright, but he has the biggest heart of anyone that I have ever met. And I should know, I didn’t really have one myself there for a bit.” There was slight laughter in the crowd at Tony’s self-deprecating joke. “Shortly after meeting, he began working with me at Stark Industries and from there, our working relationship grew into something that Pepper and I surely never expected. He became family.” Peter smiled slightly.

“After a tragic accident,” Pepper started, “he was left without any relatives, alone at sixteen without anyone having his back. That is, except for Tony,” Pepper said with a smile. Peter had watched a lot of press conferences that Tony had put on and they had never gotten this personal before. There was no script, no major talking points, just his parents speaking their minds.

“His aunt,” said Tony, “had surprisingly granted custody to me in her will and so we took him in.” Another wave of questions was thrown out.

“Mister Stark, is he your biological child?”

“No,” Tony said. “No blood relation. But when has that ever really defined who was family or not. This kid is my family, my team is my family, and Miss Potts and I couldn’t think of anyone better to eventually take over the company .”

“Mister Stark!” a reporter stood up. “Anna Morelli, _New York Times_. Will he also be taking over the Avengers?” There it was, the first question. Tony kept his cool.

“No,” Tony said, "he will not. Note this: the new heir to SI will not officially speak on the Avengers Initiative and will be kept separate from anything to do with politics involving the team. Anything else he becomes involved in regarding the team will be kept classified much like Miss Potts and Mister Hogan. But I am sure he can further answer any question of that sort. I suppose an introduction is in order,” Tony said with a look to Pepper, giving her the floor.

“I am proud to introduce to you, the newest heir to Stark Industries,” Pepper looked to Peter, "Mister Peter Benjamin Parker.” Peter stepped out of the shadows and all the cameras turned to him as he made his way to the podium. After hugging both Pepper and Tony, Peter nervously faced the crowd. However, his nerves slowly dwindled as he spotted two people at the back of the room. Ned and MJ were leaning against the wall. Ned gave him a thumbs up while MJ tapped her ear, telling him to listen.

“You're going to do great,” she said, her voice only reaching Peter’s ears. “You can do this, Peter. Win them over.” Peter took a deep breath, straightened his back, and got to work.

“Thank you,” he began, “to Tony and Pepper for that very nice introduction.” Michelle nodded to him, _keep going._ “It is an honor to be asked to take on this responsibility not only because of the sheer magnitude of Stark Industries but because I appreciate both Tony and Pepper so much. They didn’t have to take in a sixteen-year-old kid let alone bring him into their world and family with open arms. I can’t thank them enough for that. I don’t know what I would have done without them,” Peter paused and looked over to his soon-to-be parents. “I owe you everything.” Pepper smiled and Tony shot him a wink. Peter looked back at the reporters. “I suppose you asking the questions may just be the easiest way.” Peter then called on the first reporter.

“Mister Parker, Amanda Rollins from the _New York Daily_ ,” the reporter introduced herself. “How long have you lived with Mister Stark and Miss Potts?”

“I’ve lived with them since the summer of 2017. I moved in shortly after my aunt died that May,” Peter answered easily.

“And follow up,” Amanda said, “Are you close with any of the Avengers who live within the Tower as well?” An Avengers question, Peter hesitated.

“Go ahead.” Tony’s voice reached his ears, clearly only meant for Peter to hear.

“Yes,” Peter said, resisting the urge to just say “yeah”. “I know all of the members of the Avengers and consider them family as well.”

“Thank you,” Amanda said and she sat down. Peter called on the next reporter.

“Mister Parker, good afternoon, Niall Harris, _CNBC_. Could you please tell us your age, where you go to school, and a bit more of your background.” A lot at once, but Peter managed.

“I’m seventeen. I’ll be eighteen on April 14th. I go to Midtown School of Science and Technology in Forest Hills, Queens, New York. I was born and raised in Queens where I lived until I came to live here at the Tower,” said Peter. “Only child, but that doesn’t really bother me since I live in a Tower full of adults who enjoy acting like teenagers.” That got a laugh from the crowd. Michelle gave him a thumbs up.

“Funny,” Happy whispered and Peter threw him a wink. The next few minutes were just reporters asking basic personal questions. How long had he known Tony? Did he know any of the Avengers before all this happened? How much did he know about Avengers missions? Peter repeated the line he spoke to Natasha earlier and the press seemed satisfied with the answer.

A reporter from the Bugle stood up then. “Mister Parker, Alex Trevors, _Daily Bugle._ Knowing that you work at Stark Industries, what kind of projects do you work on?” Peter paused, unsure what to say. Luckily, Tony always had an answer. Stark sidled up next to him.

“Mister Parker works alongside me as a personal co-engineer,” Tony began. “He works on everything from the ARC reactor to the fancy phones in your pockets. And while he is not privy to certain classified information regarding the Avengers, he does have input on suits and equipment involving the team. Primarily working on the Iron Man armor, Spider-Man suits, and anything else we need to keep doing our job,” Tony explained. “Hey, we got another genius around, might as well use him, right?” That earned yet another laugh and Tony stepped back.

“Mister Parker!” Peter nodded to the young man in the back. “Thank you, Adrian Dawson, _New York Post_ , when you eventually take over the company, what is your biggest endeavor you want to pursue?” Peter had actually thought about this a lot. His answer was easy.

“ARC reactor technology is the biggest thing we have to offer at the moment,” Peter said. "I hope to be able to expand our…” Peter paused to think of his next words carefully, “resources and scientific advancements to fully have ARC technology available to things other than a single tower and the Iron Man armor.” Peter had never sounded so...mature. It was weird. Even Tony seemed surprised at the sophisticated jargon coming from his kid.  

“Thank you,” Adrian said. Pepper and Tony then joined him at the podium.

“Few more questions?” Pepper asked. The reporter from the _Times_ , Morelli, stood again.

“Mister Stark, Miss Potts, seeing as you are naming Mister Parker, a non-relation, as heir to SI, are you not planning on having other children?”

“Actually,” Pepper began, “the other announcement we wanted to make was that we are officially adopting Peter rather than just the simple custody agreement from May Parker’s will.” More and more questions were thrown out then, but Peter didn’t listen. It was done. It was officially announced that Peter was to become a Stark. They did it. Peter took a deep breath. 

“Will he be taking the Stark name?” Someone called out from the back. Tony leaned into the microphone.

“Both Mister Parker and Miss Potts will be taking the Stark name in one way or another after both the adoption and wedding,” Tony answered. Peter had decided to hyphenate his name after some consideration. 

The reporter from the _Bugle_ stood again. “This seems all very sudden, Stark,” Trevors began. “Even after everything you said, what makes this young man so special?” Tony suddenly disliked the _Daily Bugle_ due to the arrogant tone of this pencil-pusher reporter's voice. 

“I don’t think one press conference can cover all that, Trevors,” Tony said.

“He’s just some kid from Queens,” Trevors pointed out. Tony shook his head, placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“He’s more than that,” Tony said. “He’s my son.” Peter couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He returned the gesture and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“I think that will be all for today,” Pepper said. “Thank you for coming.”

“Wait, Mister Stark!” Peter turned to see Ned call out from the back. Tony looked in the general direction. “It says online Spider-Man is on a mission in Queens right now? What is he doing?” Clever, Peter thought. Tony shrugged.

“He had his own orders. That guy does what he wants. He’s apparently been there for hours. I think he’s working for Romanoff,” Tony said with another shrug and then led his family from the podium and back out into the hall as the never-ending questions followed them.

Once the doors shut, Peter leaned against the wall, letting out a long breath. “A little unorthodox, but I thought it went well,” Pepper said. “You did great Peter.”

“I felt like I was another person,” he admitted. “Since when do I speak so...normal? Proper? I don’t know. But I do know this, no more press conferences. At least, not for a while.”

“Deal,” Tony said and the pulled him in for a hug. Pepper joined in and the three of them were content in their moment. Then they were ambushed by Peter’s best friend and girlfriend.

“Dude! You’re already trending!” Ned said as he and MJ ran up to them. “And actually _you,_ this time.” Peter’s eyes widened at the number of tweets on Ned’s phone.

“That’ll take a bit to get used to,” Peter admitted.

“Yes, but you do get used to it,” Pepper said, her arm around her soon-to-be husband.

“Even Flash is tweeting that he knows you, though he’s more excited to be hanging out with an Avenger for the afternoon.”

“Oh shit,” Peter said.

“Language,” Tony joked. Peter rolled his eyes and then checked the time.

“I have to go meet Strange. I’ll be back in like thirty minutes.”

“We’ll be here,” Tony said. Peter hugged his parents tight, bro-hugged Ned, and then kissed MJ on the cheek before he ran towards his bedroom to put on his suit.

A few minutes later, Strange was opening a portal and he was back on the roof of Flash’s building. Hope and Scott were nowhere in sight.

“I already sent them back to the Tower," Strange said, noticing Peter's confused expression. "They seemed to want to leave as soon as possible. That friend of yours has some interesting things to say about the new heir of the Stark dynasty,” Strange said.

“Oh, no,” Peter sighed. “Did you watch it?” Strange nodded.

“Not a bad job, Parker.”

“Thanks, and again, thanks for doing this.” Strange waved him off.

“Do you need a portal back?” Peter shook his head.

“Going to swing back to increase the alibi, you know?” Strange shrugged.

“Alright, well I’ll see you later, Mister Stark,” Strange mocked and in a whirl of orange sparks, he was gone. Peter took a second to slip from Peter Parker to Spider-Man before he dropped down onto the fire escape. Flash was fuming at the TV.

“Hey man, hate to cut this short, but Boss Lady needs a report,” Peter said trying to emulate that he hadn't left at all. He'll need to get a debrief from Hope and Scott on what they talked about.

“Can you believe this clown?” Flash said gesturing to his TV. They were airing replays of the press conference. Peter watched himself as he spoke to the cameras. It was a bit eerie seeing himself on national TV. “You know him, right?” Flash asked.

“Oh, sure, Parker works on my tech,” Peter said. “Good guy.”

“He’s not that good,” Flash said. “I’ve known him since the first grade. He thinks he’s so much better than the rest of us.” Lie. “Totally bragged when we went on a field trip to the Tower.” Another lie. “Just watch your back with him.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Peter said, ready to throttle Flash. “Thanks for having my back today!”

“No problem,” Flash said. “Hey, would it be weird to ask for a photo. I know you’re on a mission and all…”

“Nah, man, let’s do it!” Peter said and Flash took out his phone. “We’ve met before right?” Peter asked, trying to deepen the ruse. “You let me borrow your car.”

“Yeah on the night of my homecoming,” Flash said excitedly.

“Right, sorry about that,” Peter said, not sorry at all for wrecking his fancy car. Flash waved him off.

“Not to worry, that’s where rich dads come in.”

“I bet having a rich dad is a great thing,” Peter said. Flash nodded and then held up his phone. Peter posed for a couple of shots before shaking Flash’s hand. “Till next time!” Peter yelled as he swung off the fire escape and got as far away from Flash as quickly as possible. “Well, I'm glad that's over. Quick exit, gone in a flash. Ha, get it? ” Peter joked.

 _“Very funny, Peter,”_ Karen said.

“Thanks, Karen.”

* * *

Later that evening, Peter, alongside Ned and MJ, was hanging out with the team at the Tower.

“So, I guess your street cred at school just went up exponentially,” Bucky said to Peter.

“‘Street cred’?” Wanda asked.

“What? People don’t say that?” Wanda shook her head. “Oh.” Peter laughed.

“I don’t know, Bucky, I’m hoping not much will change,” Peter said, his fingers crossed.

“I wouldn’t count on that, Pete,” Rhodey said as he threw up a web page on the main screen. It was the homepage of Midtown’s website. **_Midtown’s Own Peter Parker to Eventually Head Stark Industries._ **There was an entire article about Peter and the press conference.

“Tomorrow should be an interesting day at school,” Ned said. Peter grimaced.

“Just keep Michelle at your side, that girl is the best bodyguard there is,” said Clint, earning a wink from MJ.

“And just think Pete,” Tony said, “this gives Flash a whole lot more material to work with.” Peter sent his dad a glare.

“He better not,” Steve said. “That kid is a little bastard.” A gasp echoed from Tony.

“Steven Grant Rogers!” Tony yelled.

“Language!” yelled Clint.

“The audacity!” Sam added. Everyone erupted into laughter. After a busy and stressful day, Peter was grateful to end it with his team and the best people in his life laughing. Tomorrow was a new day, but it would be an average Monday...right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers: End Game trailer has killed me. I will no longer be functioning till April 26th....but you'll still get stories. I'm on autopilot.
> 
> This is a lengthy chapter and I didn't mean for it to get so long, but here we are.
> 
> I don't know much about press conferences, so I did my best.
> 
> Up next: Banner has a hell of a Monday.
> 
> Also a reminder: I changed Peter's birthday for this story for timeline purposes. He was born in April in this series. Not August as that is apparently his DOB in the MCU


	3. Code Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to school.
> 
> Bruce discovers something.
> 
> Green is both a destructive color and a helpful one.

Peter was sitting at the kitchen counter the next morning when Tony slid onto the barstool next to him.

“Good morning…” Peter said as he ate his cereal. Tony smiled at him. “What do you want?”

“Why is it that I can never say hello without you thinking I want something?” Tony asked. “Honestly, Peter, I’m hurt.” Peter shrugged and went back to his food. “Hurry up and eat, we leave in five.”

“Uh, what do you mean ‘we’?” Peter asked, putting down his spoon.

“I’m taking you to school today,” Tony said.

“No, you’re not,” Peter argued. “How is that a good idea?” Tony rolled his eyes and went to the coffee machine.

“Peter, the secret is out, it is not unusual for me to drive you to school now,” explained Tony. “Unless you’re embarrassed by me?”

“Sometimes,” said Peter. Tony turned on him.

“I put a roof over your head and this is how you repay me,” Tony scoffed. “A tragedy.”

“School was the place that I was hoping to keep a low profile,” Peter said. Tony finished filling up his travel mug.

“Oh, Peter,” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair. “We both know that’s not possible.” Peter groaned and went back to his breakfast. “I’ll meet you in the garage!” Tony yelled as he headed for the elevator.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., what are today’s headlines?” Peter asked as he cleaned up his breakfast.

_“I’m afraid you’re still at the top of the newsfeed, Peter.”_

“Fantastic,” Peter sighed. “Anything negative?”

_“Do you really want to know?”_

“No, not really,” Peter decided. “Thanks, Fri.”

 _“Of course, Peter.”_ Peter slumped his way into the elevator and the dread of arriving at Midtown settled in. Flash was going to be awful today. Hopefully, not to his face, but after what Flash had said to Spider-Man, he really didn’t want to face him. But perhaps Tony was right and the new Stark name was enough to keep his bully at bay. Then again, he wasn’t a Stark yet. The adoption was to be finalized before his eighteenth birthday which was in April. It was only the second week of March and these weeks could not go any slower.

The elevator let him out in the parking garage.

At least Tony didn’t pick their most ostentatious car for the day, but the matte black Audi R8 wasn’t exactly inconspicuous either. Tony opened his door for him. “Why didn’t we just take the suit?” Peter quipped.

“Aren’t we moody this morning,” Tony said as he pulled out of the parking garage.

“Sorry,” Peter apologized. “I guess I’m just a little nervous.”

“Which is completely understandable,” Tony said. “Hey, you know I’m proud of you for yesterday. Takes guts to get up in front of the world like that.”

“Thanks,” Peter said. “Couldn’t have done it without you, old man.” Tony beamed at his kid as the car hit the streets of New York.

“Thanks, kid.” Tony headed for the Queens Midtown Tunnel as the Queensboro bridge still had some damage from the bird attack.

“Hey, did we ever figure out what happened with that hacker?” Peter asked Tony.

“Just a random attack,” Tony said.

“So, not related to Karpov?”

“Unfortunately,” Tony frowned. “It’s been months and we still don’t have anything concrete. Whoever is running this show will have to show their face eventually. I was hoping we’d have more by now.”

“Stephen hasn’t found anything either.”

“It seems we’re all at a standstill. I’m headed upstate today to check in on Bruce, see if he’s found anything,” said Tony. “The bio-weapon is the only thing we have right now and if he can get _anything…_ ”

“Tony, we’re going to get this guy or girl or whatever is trying to kill enhanced people,” Peter assured. “The Avengers always get their man.”

“Wow, that was lame,” Tony laughed. “But you’re right, we’ll get them. So, I see our plan worked. Spider-Man was trending last night. Many people were wondering what the webslinger was up to in Queens.”

“Whatever Scott and Hope said to Flash, it must have worked,” guessed Peter. “At least that takes care of one problem,” Peter said. “I wish we had an easy plan like that for our Karpov problem.”

“We need to find a new name for that. ‘Karpov problem’ doesn’t really work as he’s not that involved anymore, is he? He was a pawn in a much bigger chess game and we need to find the king,” said Tony.

“Actually, the queen is the most powerful piece in chess,” Peter corrected.

“Whatever, the point is, we may need to look away from Karpov for a while and dig deeper. What are you doing after school?”

“Nothing, why?” Peter asked.

“I’m going to have someone pick you up and bring you upstate. You can help out, earn your keep.”

“‘Earn my keep’? What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter asked, eyeing Tony.

“It’s the least you can do. It’s not like you clean your room, I mean my god have you seen it lately,” Tony said, making a face of disgust. This reminded Peter of an earlier conversation.

“Speaking of my room,” Peter began. “Do you often show photos of it to my wizard friends?”

“Oh, so now he’s your friend?” Tony said.

“Oh my god…” Peter said, exasperated. He sunk down into the seat, letting his eyes fall closed. It was quiet for a bit as they drove. Peter spoke up as they headed into Forest Hills, “Did Loki tell you Stephen has an infinity stone?” Peter mumbled with a yawn.

“He did,” Tony said.

“What do you think it does?” Peter asked.

“No idea, not sure I want to know either. I think it’s best we let the guardians of the universe deal with those pretty rocks.” Peter cracked an eye and looked over at Tony.

“Does that make Vision a guardian of the universe?” Peter asked.

“Sure, why not?”

“And if you’re basically a dad to Vision, that makes you the guardian of the guardian of the universe,” Peter said and then gasped slightly. “Woah, does that mean Vision is now like my brother?”

 _“No, Peter.”_ Peter shrugged.

“Shame, Vision would be a good brother,” said Peter.

“He thinks Thor and Loki have a _fantastic_ sibling relationship, I don’t think he’s had the best examples.” Suddenly, Tony hit the brakes. Peter reacted quickly, catching himself before he slammed into the dashboard. “Are you not wearing your seatbelt?” Tony asked, shocked, but Peter wasn’t listening. In front of the car, in front of his school, was a swarm of reporters.

“That’s a lot of people,” Peter whispered.

“Maybe we can go another way,” Tony muttered.

“Too late,” Peter said as the cameras turned to them, noticing the car as soon as Tony tried to reverse. The camera vultures swarmed the Audi, but their lenses couldn’t penetrate the nearly opaque, tinted windows. “How is Morita allowing them to do this?”

“Sidewalk is public property. The laws are a bit flexible at times when it comes to paparazzi,” Tony explained. “It’s ridiculous I know, but this is what we have to deal with.” Tony drove forward slightly, trying to maneuver through the many reporters. They got another few feet before they were at a standstill again. Then, through the crowd came two very sharp elbows and a head of curly hair.

MJ fought her way through the journalists and knocked on Peter’s door. He opened it just enough for her to slip inside the car, balancing awkwardly in his lap. Peter slammed the door shut behind her. “Ned is waiting around back to let you in, you just have to get through this mess,” MJ said. “Hey, Tony.”

“Miss Jones,” Tony greeted, wide-eyed at their current situation. “Always an adventure with you.” MJ shifted so she sat half on Peter and half on the center console.

“This car looks expensive,” MJ noted.

“It is,” Tony said through his teeth as he pushed his way through the crowd, honking the horn.

“Oh, well it’s nice,” MJ said. Tony looked at Peter.

“Your girlfriend is scratching up my leather interior,” Tony said.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Peter gasped, trying to see around MJ’s long legs. “Do you not like having your personal space invaded?”

“Very funny,” Tony shot back.

“Am I missing something?” MJ asked.

“Yes,” said Peter.

“No,” said Tony.

“Whatever. Just run them over, Stark,” MJ said, getting more annoyed. “They are everywhere and Morita won’t do anything.”

“I have another idea,” Tony said as he tapped away at a custom panel next to the steering wheel. “Loudspeaker,” Tony said as he placed a com into his ear. “Attention!” Tony yelled and the reporters jumped. “If you don’t get your money-hungry hands off of my car and get out of my way, I will buy every single one of your papers and magazines and fire _all of you._ ” They hesitated and Tony tapped the gas, lunging at the crowd. They dispersed back onto the sidewalk and Tony took off down the street.

MJ fell back into Peter as the car accelerated. “This is a matchbox of a car,” MJ complained. Peter looked down at her, laughing.

“It’s a sports car, it’s supposed to be.”

“Well, I’ve just decided I’m never buying one,” she said and then looked at Tony. “Why do you have a loudspeaker in your car?”

“Why not?” Tony shrugged.

“Fair enough.” Tony drove behind the school and into the private loading dock. Ned was waiting there already. As soon as Tony stopped the car, MJ nearly crawled out onto the pavement. Peter laughed as she stretched out her back and legs. “Not funny,” she said.

“You have to admit, it's kind of funny,” he said. MJ sent him a glare but accepted the hand up from her spot on the concrete. Tony got out as well.

“They’ve been here for hours,” Ned said, greeting both Peter and Tony. “Morita did call the police, but since they’re technically not on school grounds, there isn’t much he can do.”

“Oh, but there is something _I_ can do,” Tony warned. Peter blocked his path before he could march into the school and make it worse.

“What you can do, is go upstate and work with Bruce. I’m good here, I can handle myself,” Peter promised.

“You’ve never dealt with something like this,” Tony pointed out.

“You’re right, I’ve dealt with worse,” Peter paused. “Dad,” Tony looked to him, nearly in shock, “I’ll be okay.” Tony struggled for a second before pointing his finger in Peter’s face.

“Fine,” Tony narrowed his eyes, “but the ‘dad card?’, that was a low move, even for you.” Peter smiled.

“I know,” said Peter. Tony sighed and pulled Peter in for a quick hug.

“Don’t do anything stupid and you two,” Tony looked to MJ and Ned. “Keep an eye on him, will you?”

“We got him,” Ned promised.

“I’ll see you later at the Compound,” Tony said as he got into his car. Peter waved and watched him speed away before turning to MJ and Ned.

“What?” he asked.

 _“Dad?”_ Ned said.

“It weirdly feels right to call him that,” Peter said with a shrug.

“You two are so corny,” MJ said with a smile. “It works.”

“That it does!” Ned said, stepping between his two best friends and slinging his arms around their shoulders. “Alright, superstar, you ready for the first day of your new life?”

“Do I have a choice?” Peter asked.

“Nope,” Ned and MJ answered together.

“Then let’s go.”

* * *

Peter, MJ, and Ned managed to get to their first period under the radar.

Peter kept his head down as the trio walked through the hallways. As their History class filled up, the attention grew. Peter was just glad he didn’t share the class with Flash. He did, however, share it with Abraham who was very excited to see him. “Peter Parker, why didn’t you tell us about your fancy promotion?” Abe asked as he took the seat in front of Peter.

“Because the last time he told you anything about SI, everyone thought he was making the whole thing up?” Ned said from Peter’s left. Peter gestured to Ned with a nod.

“Well, this is much bigger than an internship! Tony Stark is your dad!”

“Yeah, crazy how that happened,” Peter said. And it was true. If someone had told him five years ago that he would an Avenger, the heir to Stark Industries, _and_ be the nearly adopted son of Tony Stark, he would have laughed in their face. At times, it still didn’t feel real.

“So, what’s it like? Living with him? Is it weird?”

“I’ve been doing it for a while now, Abe, I’ve gotten used to it,” Peter explained.

“Yeah, since your aunt passed…” Abe said. “I guess that explains a lot.”

“Wait, where did everyone think I was living?” Peter asked, suddenly curious.

“Well, Flash said you lived in a shelter or under a bridge…” said Abe sheepishly.

“Of course he did,” Peter said with a frown.

“Then we thought maybe you were staying with Ned, but then you started showing up in that fancy town car and then the theories just went crazy,” said Abe. “Nobody guessed right though.”

“There were crazier theories than me living with my boss?” Peter asked.

“Oh, sure, somebody thought that you were secretly rich and lived in some mansion upstate, but were living in Queens to be closer to your aunt. Another theory was that you were some diplomat’s relative and were in witness protection.”

“Seriously?” MJ interjected. Abe nodded. “And nobody bothered to notice that the person who drove him to and from school was Stark’s bodyguard?” Abe’s face fell.

“Apparently not.”

“Well done, Midtown,” MJ said, “you’ve hit the jackpot on geniuses.”

For the rest of the morning, Peter dodged questions and ignored the obvious gawking from his classmates. By the time Peter and Ned escaped to Study Hall, Peter was already exhausted.

“If I have to answer the question about why I didn’t tell anyone one more time, I am going to punch something,” Peter said as he and Ned hid within the stacks.

“Trust me, Peter, I am right there with you,” Ned said. “Hell, I’ve even been bothered by people.”

“For what?” Peter asked confused.

“They want to know how much I know about the Avengers and if I knew about all of this beforehand.”

“Which you did,” Peter pointed out.

“Well, yeah, but it isn’t any of their business,” Ned grumbled. Suddenly from behind the shelves, came MJ. She sat down across from her friends.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Government right now?” Peter asked. MJ shrugged.

“Yeah, but I got a perfect score on the test and they’re just reviewing for the retake so I asked to go study in the library,” MJ said.

“And that worked?” Ned asked.

“Obviously,” said MJ. “So, what’s up?”

“Just talking about how annoying the entire student body has suddenly become,” said Peter.  

“You should have let Tony say something,” Ned told him. Peter shook his head vigorously.

“Are you kidding me? Do you not remember how he was on the field trip? And that was tame, solely Tony Stark,” explained Peter. “If he would have gone to Morita’s office, he would have gone full Iron Man. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not have an angry Avenger telling off my principal.”

“And that is where we are very different, Peter,” said Ned. “You act as if Iron Man being your dad is the worst thing.”

“Because to me, he’s not,” Peter said, trying to explain. “To me, Iron Man is like my boss. When I’m out with the rest of the team, we rely on him and Cap to run the missions and get the job done. But when we’re at home or just hanging in the garage or at the compound, Tony is my dad. Not the superhero, but just the mechanic who loves unhealthy amounts of coffee and likes to spend hours in the lab working on anything he can think of. It’s like they’re two different people...but not. I don’t know, it’s complicated.”

“Sounds like it,” said Ned. “And you really can’t tell us what’s got everyone so on edge? You guys have been stressing since that mission around Thanksgiving.” Peter shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t,” Peter said.

“Sounds bad,” Ned whispered.

“Well, it’s not good,” Peter promised.

“Just once,” MJ said, “could we get through a year without something awful happening?”

“Ah, but MJ,” Peter said, “that would be too easy.”

* * *

Peter tried to ditch the cafeteria, but MJ and Ned dragged him along.

“They’re just going to stare,” Peter whined as they entered the busy lunch room.

“Let them,” MJ said, looping her arm through his in a rare PDA moment. “They’ll get it all out within the first week and then you’ll be back to being loser Peter Parker in no time.”

“Wow, MJ,” Ned said. “Way to pack on the support.” Peter smiled.

“I’m a realist, Ned. Trust me, Peter,” Peter looked to her, “it’ll blow over.”

“I hope you’re right,” said Peter as they took their seats. A few moments later, Peter felt someone standing behind him. Slowly, he turned to see Betty Brant.

“Hi, Peter,” said Betty. “I just wanted to tell you that the article that was posted on the website last night, it wasn’t my idea. Morita told me to do it. I think he hopes it’ll get us that second grant he’s been pulling for.”

“Betty, it’s fine, really,” Peter assured her. He had read the article before he went to sleep the night before. It was a basic recap of the press conference and then it listed all of his extracurriculars and academic achievements while at Midtown. Standard student profile plus all of the press material involving Tony and Pepper. Peter figured there would be worse things written about him anyways.

“I just don’t want you to think we want to exploit you or anything,” Betty clarified.

“I don’t think that. I promise.”

“Okay, great.” Betty sighed in relief. “I’ll see you later,” Betty said then looked to Ned. “Hi, Ned.” Betty waved awkwardly, a small smile appearing on her face before walking away quickly. Peter looked at his best friend.

“Would you look at that?” Peter said grinning.

“What?” Ned mumbled.

“Dude, she’s into you,” MJ said.

“Definitely,” Peter agreed.

“Shut up and eat your sandwiches,” said Ned, but Peter could see a smile on his friend’s face as well.

* * *

Shop class was the usual. Then, it was time for physics.

Flash wasn’t at lunch and Peter was starting to hope that Thompson had left early, but his Parker Luck proved him wrong. Flash was already in his seat when Peter entered the room. “Well if it isn’t the great Peter Parker!” exclaimed Flash, throwing his arms wide. “Or is it _Stark_ now?” he mocked.

“Shut up, Flash,” Ned countered.

“Hey, Leeds, how does it feel to be even more invisible now that your best friend is being ridiculed worldwide?” Flash said, obviously trying to get a rise out of Ned, but it was only pissing off Peter.

“Don’t let him get to you,” MJ said to the boys before she took her seat behind them.

“Hey, Parker, how do you think your parents would feel knowing you’ve replaced them?” That did it. Peter slowly turned around, not even hiding the anger flaring behind his eyes. Flash glanced to Peter’s hands as if remembering the last time he pushed him too far. But Peter wasn’t going to attack Flash this time. The last thing any of them needed was the newly named heir to SI starting a classroom brawl. But bringing up Mary and Richard crossed a line.

“Dude…” Jason said from next to Flash. Even Flash’s cronies seemed to realize he went too far. Peter leveled a glare at Flash.

“I’m just saying,” continued Flash, “you’ve already got Stark calling you his son. I now know why he got so defensive back in the fall. Not just a charity case, he had to go the full mile for good press. It’s kind of sad.” Peter’s fists tightened.

“Careful, Flash,” MJ warned, not taking her eyes off her boyfriend. Ned was also watching him, getting nervous himself. Ned wondered if this is how it was when people watched Dr. Banner get angry.

“Come on, Parker,” Flash prodded. “Nothing to say?”

“I don’t think you’d like to hear what I have to say,” Peter warned.

“That’s what I thought. Always the coward,” Flash said. Peter stood from his seat then. MJ got in between the two boys. She knew Peter could get through her if he wanted but also knew that he wouldn’t, not if it meant the possibility of her getting hurt.

“Parker,” Stadler said as he walked into the room, “you’re getting out early, get your stuff.” Peter was rigid as he stared at his bully. Even after everything, Flash never quit and as much as Peter wanted to throw Flash a good ten feet, he took a breath and gathered his bag. He didn’t look at Ned or MJ as he left the room, but as he headed for the office, he overheard MJ threatening Flash.

“If you ever bring up his parents again, I will destroy you.” Peter didn’t doubt that she would. God, she was perfect.

Peter ducked into a bathroom quickly to splash some water on his face, trying to calm himself down.

He thought back to what Clint had told him months ago. The anger is always there, but he could control it, redirect it. Peter focused for a moment and found himself thinking of his parents and his aunt and uncle. He couldn’t save them and it still made him so _angry._ But now he could save other people. Peter pushed his anger aside and tried to focus on that. He could be angry, but what he was doing now, as Spider-Man, was much more important. And he'd be damned if he let Flash Thompson make him think his parents wouldn’t want the best for him and right now, that was Tony.

Peter took a few more deep breaths before heading to the office. He had expected for Happy or maybe Nat to be there, but it was Rhodey. “I figured you could use an early release,” Rhodey said as Peter approached him. “Ready to go?” Peter just grabbed Rhodey into a hug. Rhodey was surprised at first, but then hugged the kid back. After Leipzig, Peter was at Rhodey’s side a lot. Rhodes wasn’t too sure on the whole fifteen-year-old superhero thing for a while, but eventually, the two got on just as a family would.

“Thanks,” Peter said as he pulled back. “Your timing is amazing.”

“Why? What happened?” Rhodey asked as he led him from the school and to his truck.

“Let’s just say, the Stark name wasn’t enough to scare off Flash.”

* * *

"I’m going to kill that kid,” Tony said after Peter finished telling him what happened. He hadn’t planned on it, but when Rhodey and Peter arrived at the compound, Tony immediately noticed something was wrong.

“Not if I do it first,” Bucky said, his arms crossed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. It turned out that Tony, Natasha, Bucky, Clint, and Rhodey had all come up to the compound to check in on Bruce.

“It was like he was waiting to throw that particular knife,” Peter groaned as he paced the kitchen, a piece of pizza in his hand. “I didn’t see his stupid face for an entire day and then as soon as he sees the opportunity, he strikes like the evil snake he is! And he says _you’re_ not personable!” Peter said pointing to Tony.

“He told you that?” Tony asked.

“Not me, the other me,” Peter said. “Did you know that he told people I lived under a bridge after my aunt died?”

“What is wrong with this kid?” Rhodey asked.

“He’s just jealous,” Nat added. “I think he’s always been jealous of Peter.”

“So he decides to torture him for years?” Clint asked. “I’m calling bullshit on that. I’ve seen how he treats Peter, it’s more than just jealousy.”

“I don’t care _what_ it is,” Peter said. “I’m usually good with ignoring him, but when he brought up my parents… I nearly lost it.”

“It’s a good thing you didn’t,” Tony said as he pulled Peter to a stop. “I never knew your parents, but I know Richard and Mary would be proud of you and Flash can't take that away.” Peter nodded.

“Thanks,” said Peter. Tony pulled Peter into a side-hug.

“Flash will realize eventually that he’s being an idiot,” Tony said. “And if he doesn’t? Then, Barnes can go talk to him,” Tony said with a wide grin that Bucky then mirrored.

 _“Boss,”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. interjected,  _“Doctor Banner is requesting you all in the lab.”_

“Sounds like Bruce has cracked something, shall we?” Tony asked and led the way down to the bio labs. Bruce had sealed himself into the biohazard room. While the toxin was no longer airborne, he was still taking precautions. Even with the magic gone, the toxin was still some pretty heavy stuff. Peter cringed slightly at the yellow liquid that swirled around a tall cylinder.

“What’s that for?” Peter asked, looking at the new containment unit.

“It’s a cryotube,” Bruce said over the intercom. “I’m going to try to freeze it to see how it reacts to extreme temperatures now that the magical protection is gone.”

“Why didn’t you just ask Frozone?” Tony asked.

“Loki’s ice is magical and I don’t want to expose this to magic again. I’d rather not accidentally activate it again,” Bruce said. “But this is what I wanted to show you.” Bruce brought up the feed from his microscope. “Look what happens when I place a piece of steel into the compound.” Bruce dropped the sliver of steel into the petri dish.

“Nothing happened,” Clint said.

“Exactly,” said Bruce. “Now watch when I put a piece of gold-titanium alloy in it.” Bruce dropped the metal and it immediately started breaking down. “Tony, if this gets on your suit...it would eat and eat at it until the entire system shut down and then I’m positive it would attack you right after. It’s almost as if it’s programmed to only destroy _this metal._ ”

“Explains why it didn’t tear your suit apart, Peter,” Tony said, his brow furrowed. “I make yours out of something different.”

“Someone would have to have gotten your suit specs to do something this intricate,” Natasha said.

“She’s right, Tony,” Bruce said. “This would destroy yours and Rhodey’s suits. It attacks all other organic material, but when it comes to inorganic? This is the only formula that it cleans up completely.”

“I thought the metal-eating bit was because of the magic,” Peter added.

“So did I,” Bruce sighed. “Perhaps the cryotube will give us more answers.” Bruce switched on the cryo device and entered the temperature, but as soon as the temperature started to drop, something happened. The entire tube pressurized, the top blew off, and some of the compound shot from the tube.

“Bruce!” Nat yelled. Banner acted quickly and placed the cylinder back into the main containment unit, but the damage was done. As soon as the unit was shut, Bruce stumbled back from his station, hunched over. Nobody moved, nobody breathed as they watched Bruce struggle with himself. He didn’t seem to be choking or dying of organ failure which was good. Until they realized why. Bruce fell to his knees as green crawled up his neck and down his wrists.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Tony whispered, “Code Green.”

The Hulk roared as he came out. Clint ran for the armory with Nat and Bucky on his tail while Rhodey went for his suit. Hulk yelled as he wiped the compound from his face. Tony hit a button that lowered the containment unit underneath the lab and back into storage. “Pete, get your suit on.”

“Which one?” Peter asked, eyes wide as he watched the Hulk get his bearings. The beast turned to them and Tony took a step back. The Hulk’s eyes looked just as they had in Johannesburg after Wanda had been in his head.

Frenzied.

“Dealer’s choice,” Tony said as the Hulk crashed through the wall. Peter tackled Tony to the floor, rolling them out of the way. Hulk roared as he burst through the glass wall of the building and onto the grounds. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., activate sonic beacons! Peter, go!” Peter took off, running for his backpack.

Tony called a suit to him as the beacons rose from the ground like mighty swords. Sonic blasts shot from the devices, keeping the Hulk corralled. Luckily, the compound was empty except for the Avengers. Bruce sent everyone home due to the danger the toxin posed. A flashbang came from the East corner rooftop as Clint aimed for the roaring beast, but both the arrows and the sonic devices only seemed to piss off the Hulk even more.

Hulk charged the building Clint was balanced on, but Tony was there first. “Hey, big guy!” Tony yelled. “Remember the last time we tussled? How about round two?” Tony said as he shot towards Hulk to get him off Clint’s tail. It worked. Hulk turned on Stark and Tony sped away with the green menace on his heels.

Natasha and Bucky activated the security perimeter around the compound in case the Hulk decided to go for a run through upstate New York. They had gotten the idea of a perimeter force field from the Sokovia raid back in 2015, although this one couldn't so easily be taken down. Rhodey joined Tony in his very stupid Distract-The-Hulk plan and fired back at the beast.

When Peter joined the party, he tried to tether Hulk’s feet down, but Hulk just tore up the ground beneath him instead of bothering with removing the webbing. Peter hadn’t seen the Hulk this angry in a while. The last couple times Banner had let him out, Hulk and Peter had gotten along just fine, but this, this wasn’t their Hulk. This was the one whose only main goal was simple.

SMASH.

* * *

Stephen Strange couldn’t believe he was going to see Stark, but he had found something in his research that could help the Avengers with their current predicament.

That is how he found himself making a portal to the Avengers compound on a Monday afternoon. He had tracked Stark through some hair he managed to grab the last time he was around.

Wong thought it was creepy, Stephen thought it was useful.

Stephen stepped through the portal but instead of meeting a potentially very annoyed Tony Stark, he was met with a very large gaping hole in the wall of the laboratory. “Stark?” Strange called. A roar answered him and then Strange understood.

The Hulk was loose.

Strange activated his shields as he stepped carefully to the edge of the destroyed wall. Strange watched as the Hulk caught Iron Man and tossed him so he collided with War Machine. Both armored men crashed into the aircraft hangar. Barnes, Romanoff, and Barton were trying to keep the beast distracted, but there wasn’t much they could do against the Hulk. Then there was Peter. Strange winced as he watched the Hulk swat Spider-Man as if he was nothing. Peter hit the ground hard but got right back up. When the Hulk charged the teenager again, Strange acted.

Stephen conjured the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, lashing them to Hulk's arms, securing the roaring being. “Strange?” Stark called as he crawled out from the damaged hangar. “Where did you come from?”

“Your lab,” Strange said simply as he held on tight to the Hulk.

“Can those hold him?” Stark asked.

“Not for long,” Strange said. “I’m assuming you know how to calm him down.”

“Romanoff!” Stark called, but the Hulk jumped, taking Strange with him. Hulk soared to the top of the main building, tossing Strange to the ground in the process. The Cloak of Levitation caught Stephen before he could hit the earth below, but as Strange turned, the Hulk was jumping back towards him, both arms raised in fists, ready to crush the Sorcerer Supreme into nothing. Strange acted quickly. Using a combination of his intricate hand gestures, the pendant around his neck opened and revealed a glowing green gem.

Peter Parker rushed over just as Strange threw out his hand and the Hulk froze in mid-air and everything around them stopped moving.

* * *

Strange stretched his arm and a ripple fell across the compound as Strange cast his spell. Everyone could now move, except the Hulk who was still frozen. “What is happening?” Rhodey asked cautiously.

“I got nothing,” Tony said.

Strange turned his wrist and the Hulk flew backward back onto the roof of the building and back to the ground again. Then, as if rewinding a film, everything seemed to right itself. The ground healed, glass reformed, the hangar was repaired, all as the Hulk moved backward through the compound. “The necklace,” Peter pointed out to Tony, “I guess we know what his infinity stone does now.”

All the Avengers followed Strange back into the building as the sorcerer reversed time. By the time they were all back in the lab, the wall was repaired, and Hulk was returning back to Banner. Strange kept going until right before Bruce turned on the cryotube. Stephen let go of the infinity stone’s spell and caught Banner’s hand before he could touch the ON button. “I wouldn’t if I were you,” Stephen said casually. Bruce jumped.

“Where the hell did you come from?” Bruce looked back to his friends who were all suited up, some were bloody and bruised. “What just happened?”

“It seems,” Tony began, “our resident Sorcerer Supreme has some explaining to do.” Tony glanced at the necklace around Stephen’s neck. “As usual.” Peter who had been watching with wide eyes the entire time, raised his hand.

“Guys, did we just time-travel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange to save the day! I have been wanting to write him using the time stone for a while now and I thought this worked.
> 
> Sorry, if you guys wanted Flash to change, he's just too stubborn!
> 
> Upnext: Strange has some explaining to do. A CIA friend visits. They have a party to plan


	4. The Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stones are discussed
> 
> Plans are made
> 
> A princess visits
> 
> Peter stands up for himself

Tony was not amused.

“Why is it that we tell you everything, and yet you still keep massive secrets like this?”

After the initial shock over the infinity stone was over, the Avengers and the Sorcerer Supreme gathered in the residence lounge hoping for some answers.

“I thought you didn’t want to know what the stone did,” Peter said before Strange could answer.

“That was before I knew it could do _that,_ ” Tony said.

“The Masters of the Mystic Arts have always protected the Time Stone in secret,” explained Strange. “Why would I divulge our greatest weapon to you?”

“Uh, maybe because we also have a stone in _our_ arsenal?” Tony offered. “Or because we’re on the same side here?”

“Sides have nothing to do with it, Stark,” Strange countered.

“Okay,” Rhodey interjected. “Let’s all just take a breath. Clearly, both parties haven’t been entirely forthcoming.”

“I’ll say,” Bruce said, still very much weirded out by the whole Time Stone incident.

“Strange,” continued Rhodes, “Why don’t you just explain what the stone does.”

“It manipulates the timeline,” began Strange. “I can look through the timeline, reverse it, and even use it to create time loops. Though I don’t recommend that last one. Time loops aren’t the most...comfortable of situations.”

“And you really didn’t think to mention any of this?” Bruce asked.

“The stone isn’t public knowledge, Dr. Banner,” Strange said. “The only reason anybody even knows about the Mind Stone is that Loki used it attack a city and now, your android parades it around like a vanity plate. So excuse me for wanting to keep one of the universe’s most guarded phenomenon a secret.”

“Do you always have to sound like such a pompous ass?” Clint added. Peter groaned as he watched them all go back and forth. Sure, knowing that Strange had a portable time machine around his neck would have been nice to know, but Peter figured that Stephen had even more secrets that he wasn’t planning on telling them. It wasn’t as if they told him everything either.

“What were you even doing here?” Tony asked. Strange crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, clearly unbothered by the exchange.

“I was coming to tell you that my analysis of the compound is showing something rather interesting,” Strange said. “I found faint traces of nanites.” Strange narrowed his eyes at Tony. “Care to explain why a biological weapon designed to kill enhanced individuals is laced with technology only you seem to possess?” Tony stepped forward and Peter noticed how both Bucky and Nat shifted as if they were ready to get between the two men.

“Actually, I’m _not_ the only one who has access to nanotech,” Tony argued. “Not that you cared to find that out before, what? Are you accusing me of something?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time you sold your technology to the wrong side,” challenged Strange.

“I thought sides had nothing to do with this, Strange?” Tony fired back.  

“Hold on,” interjected Bruce, “the presence of nanites would explain why the compound only goes after the metal Tony makes his suits out of. Think about it, they have _literally_ been programmed to do so.”

“Why hadn’t they shown up on the scans?” Peter asked.

“We weren’t looking for anything besides chemical or magical. And faint traces...nanites are complicated. The addition of tech is a curveball we weren’t expecting,” said Bruce.

“You know, Stark,” Clint said, “if we didn’t know these bastards were trying to kill _you,_  then I might start to think you _were_ behind all of this.”

“Thanks, Clint,” Tony deadpanned.

“It does make a lot of sense,” Nat said. “Who else knows your suit’s specs?” Tony pondered that for a moment, but before he could make a guess, F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted them.

_“Incoming transmission from Agent Everett Ross.”_

“We’re not home,” Tony quipped.

“Very funny, Stark,” said Ross as the hologram appeared in the room. Peter rolled ungracefully off the counter and hid. His mask was in the lab and he didn’t think telling the man who helped establish the Accords that he was Spider-Man was the best idea.

“Hey, Ev,” Tony said, nearly grinning as his nickname for Ross caused the agent to bristle. “We’re sort of in the middle of something, so I’m going to have to take a raincheck on this little chat.”

“I can see that,” Ross said. “It seems Doctor Banner is having quite the Monday.” Confusion rolled across the room. Tony looked to Strange. If the Time Stone had done its job, then Ross shouldn’t have been aware of the Hulk. Strange shook his head slightly. “Closing down the facility to study a biological weapon isn’t the norm for the Avengers, is it?” Tony relaxed slightly.

“Oh, that,” said Tony.

“Yes, that,” Ross said as he turned and then stopped as he beheld Doctor Strange. Ross and Stephen locked eyes. “And who are you supposed to be?”

“Not important,” Natasha interjected almost as if she could smell the Accords debate rising in Ross. “What do you want Ross?”

“I want,” Ross said, turning to look at her. “I want to know what you’re doing with the bio-weapon that you clearly stole from us.”

“I think the better question is,” Clint said. “How did you know we locked down the compound?”

“He’s got a point,” Bucky added. Ross looked to him. Their relationship wasn’t the best. Not after Bucky went all Winter Soldier while in CIA custody.

“Did you really think we wouldn’t be keeping an eye on you after everything you pulled in Germany?” Ross asked.

“And here I was thinking your rendezvous in Wakanda made you nicer,” Clint added. Peter nearly jumped up from behind the counter at that. Clint really was a genius, even if he didn’t always act like it. Tony _wasn’t_ the only one who had mastered nanotech. There was another. And he just so happened to have them on speed dial.

“Tell me what is going on, Stark,” Ross ordered.

“As stated in Article 87, Paragraph 73 of the Sokovia Accords,” Tony mocked, “I don’t have to tell you anything. Especially not after finding out you’re surveilling my compound. So, bye-bye!” Tony gestured to Rhodey who swiped the call away.

“I mean, technically, you do have to tell him,” Peter said as he poked his head out from his hiding spot.

“Says the guy who is still withholding his identity from the UN,” Tony challenged.

“That’s different!” Peter pointed out.

“Argue later,” Nat said. “Ross knows we’re keeping something from him and it’s only a matter of time before he comes here looking for it himself. The toxin isn’t safe here.”

“It’ll be safe at the Sanctum,” Strange said.

“No way,” Bruce said. “Are we forgetting that he just used an infinity stone on us? Are we really going to trust this guy?”

“I’m sorry, is everyone forgetting I saved Parker’s life or is that just me?” said Strange.

“I’ve also saved his life,” said Tony. “You’re not special.”

 _“He_ is right here,” Peter said, jumping in. “And I think we should let Stephen keep it at the Sanctum. I also think we need to call Shuri.”

“T’challa’s sister? The Princess?” Clint asked. “Why?”

“Shuri knows nanotech better than anyone,” Peter looked to Tony. “No offense.”

“None taken,” assured Tony.

“I think she may offer some insight. Besides, don’t you think she should know there is some crazy plague out there that could wipe out people just like her brother?” Peter asked. Tony considered it for a moment, glancing between Strange and Peter. They weren’t going to be able to keep this all a secret for long. Since the Avengers were formed, their list of allies was ever-growing. And though Tony preferred to have complete control over these situations, he was then realizing they were going to need some help.

“Fine,” agreed Tony. “Pete, call Shuri when she’s up and tell her what’s going on. T’challa was coming for the Gala anyways so they might as well know what’s happening. As for you,” Tony looked to Strange. “How secure is your place?”

“We hide in plain sight. Peter crashing through my window was a rare occurrence, but I can make it impenetrable.”

“What about those acolytes?” asked Bucky. “The ones who followed that Kaecilius guy?”

“I took care of them,” Strange said, leaving it at that. “It’s either that or you give it to the Asgardians, but I don’t think taking it off-world is a smart idea.”

“Nor do I,” Rhodey said. “Who knows what this stuff could do if exposed to other atmospheres. It could become deadlier, even to Asgardians and Frost Giants.” Tony looked at Bruce.

“Up to you buddy,” said Tony.

Bruce glanced among his friends. They were in uncharted territory and whether Bruce liked it or not, they were going to have to take risks. “If Thor didn’t trust him, I’d say no, but…” Bruce shrugged.

“Then it’s settled,” said Tony. “Strange gets the weapon and we’ll bring Shuri by so she can take a look. In the meantime, everyone stays off Ross’ radar. I’ll loop Cap and the others in, but we need to avoid mass panic here. If this thing can really be programmed, it doesn’t leave our sight. And you, Father Time,” Tony pointed to Strange, “we’re not done discussing your stone.”

“Of course not. I’m sure you have _lots_ more to say, Stark. Which doesn’t surprise me at all,” Stephen threw open a portal and disappeared.

“Bye…” Peter said.

“Fri?” asked Tony.

_“Doctor Stephen Strange has left the premises, he’s taken the containment unit with him.”_

“Doesn’t waste any time, does he?”

“Wait, I’m sorry,” Clint said. “Are we still having this big gala when we know someone is after us?”

“We have to,” Tony said as he a faced all of them. “Natasha’s right. Whoever is calling the shots with all of this, has access to, or is close to the team or S.H.I.E.L.D. That’s the only way they’d get my specs. We go on as if nothing is wrong. Once Shuri gets a look at the toxin and we can suss out what the nanites can do or if they are still being controlled, we’ll have a better picture. Until then, nobody even speaks the words: superhero plague where Ross can hear them.”

“How do you know he’s not listening now?” Peter asked, his eyes darting to the ceiling.

“Nobody can get past Fri’s inner security workings except Vision. I’m not an idiot, kid.”

_“Well…”_

“Shut up, Rhodey.”

* * *

For the rest of the week, Peter barely noticed Flash at school.

The bully still tried to make jabs, but Peter had a lot more on his mind. The Gala was this weekend and everyone was still on edge. Shuri and T’Challa alongside Okoye and Ayo arrived the night before and Tony filled them in.

Peter had met Shuri after she helped Bucky. A show of good faith had Tony and a still-grieving Peter going to Wakanda to pick up Steve and Barnes. Shuri was sensitive to his situation as she had lost her father the year before. The two had bonded not only through their grief, but also their love of technology. They didn’t stay long because the UN needed Bucky back on US soil as soon as possible if the Accords were to hold so Peter didn’t get to see her lab. This was the main reason Peter had asked Tony if they could go visit in the summer before he started school in the fall. The trip was still in the beginning stages of being planned. 

However, this visit was less pleasant. After Tony had given them the whole spiel, he offered the Wakandans a way out. “I understand this isn’t the most comforting news, so if you wanna bow out, I get it.” Tony had said. T’Challa hadn’t even thought twice.

“Of course we will help in any way we can,” T’Challa had told them. Tony had recruited Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Bruce, and Peter to help explain. “Shuri, are you up to meeting this Strange character?”

“Of course, brother,” Shuri said. “I’m sure we can figure out something. Besides, a wizard? Sounds interesting.”

* * *

Shuri was at the Sanctum now with Banner and of course, Ayo, to supervise. Bruce was sending Peter updates when he could.

“If you get one more text and not tell us what’s happening, I am going to scream,” said Ned as the trio sat around their lunch table. Peter looked up from his phone.

“It’s just Bruce, he’s with Shuri, they’re trying to figure out how Ross is keeping tabs on the compound upstate.” It wasn’t a complete lie, they were also doing that...when they got the time. Peter hated lying to them. He didn’t think he’d have to keep something this big since he told them about Spider-Man, but this was different. Tony wanted everything locked up tight and Peter wasn’t about to blow it just because he was afraid his best friend and girlfriend would be mad at him for lying.

“You should ask Shuri to look at our bot,” said Ned. “I’m sure she’d have some insight.”

“I’ll ask her,” Peter said, distracted. MJ kicked him under the table. He looked up at her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked and Peter knew she wouldn’t let up unless he gave her something, so he went with the third thing he was most worried about.

The Gala.

“Pepper asked me to make a speech at the SI Gala,” Peter said and it was a moment of MJ staring at him before she grimaced.

“Peter, you fight bad guys on a daily basis, you hang out with gods, and you’re afraid of a little public speaking?” MJ asked.

“I know it’s ridiculous,” Peter mumbled, dropping his head. MJ grabbed his arm, his eyes went back to her.

“It’s not, it’s just surprising,” she admitted. “I guess I’ve always thought you were more comfortable with that stuff.”

“Yeah man,” added Ned. “I mean, you mastered that press conference.”

“I had _months_ to prepare for that. Pepper just asked me on Tuesday. Four days isn’t the longest time to prep a speech. The Gala is tomorrow,” explained Peter.

“And I am sure you will have a lot of fun,” Ned said. “Both of you.” Peter didn’t miss his tone.

“Ned, I’m sorry that I only get one plus one.” Ned waved him off.

“I’m just messing with you, dude,” Ned assured. “We’ve done everything together since we weren't even thinking about girlfriends. Besides, I’ve literally had movie marathons with Captain America and Hawkeye, I don’t think I’ll crumble because I’ve missed one stuffy party where I have to wear a stupid suit…”

“You’ll have to wear a suit to the wedding,” Peter pointed out. Ned dropped his sandwich, nearly choking.

 _“I’m invited to the wedding?”_ Peter nodded.

“Both of you are,” said Peter. “But you don’t get a plus one, sorry. The event is all exclusive and stuff.” Pepper was wedding planning, but so was Tony. Peter had found his dad organizing seating charts for hours the other week. Peter found it adorable.

“Dude, I don’t need a date!” Ned exclaimed. “I get to go to the wedding of the year!”

“Keep your voice down, will you?” Peter asked. But it was too late. Flash had already heard. He sauntered over to their table.

“Stark is still going through with it, is he?” Flash asked. “I hope you’re not waiting for the best man question, Parker.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Colonel Rhodes is his best man,” Peter said. “Not that that is any of your business.”

“You’ve got some nerve, Penis,” challenged Flash.

“No,” said Peter, rising from his seat and reaching into his bag, “but I do have this,” Peter said brandishing his All Access badge for the Tower. “I think I heard from Happy that you’ve been uninvited to my _home,_ is that right?” Peter was done playing nice. He didn’t care that people were watching. Flash was not going to ruin this for him. Not just the excitement for the wedding, but him becoming a Stark and being open about the adoption. With all this plague business, there were few things Peter was excited for and he was no longer going to let Flash Thompson get to him.

He wasn’t sure where this new found confidence came from. Perhaps it was learning time-manipulation was possible or that someone could release a nanite-powered plague to wipe him from the face of the planet, but he was going with it. “You know I told Spider-Man about you,” Flash said, his anger rising. “Told him he should watch his back around you.”

“Yeah, I think he mentioned something about that,” Peter said. "He also mentioned something about a Bill Nye the Science Guy poster in your bedroom,” Peter whispered for just the table to hear. No need to openly embarrass Flash just because Flash did it to him. Ned snorted at the information and MJ took a sip of her drink to keep a composed face.

 _“It’s vintage,”_ Flash defended.

“Oh, I’m sure it is,” Peter said gently as he pushed in his chair. MJ and Ned followed suit. “Hey, let me know if you want a Stark Industries one,” Peter said as they passed Flash on their way out of the cafeteria. “I could probably even get a vintage one.”

Flash was seething as the trio exited the lunch room and headed to the baseball fields. MJ took Peter’s hand as soon as the three of them were alone. “If you have that level of confidence tomorrow, you’re going to knock it out of the park.”

“Did you just make a very well-timed baseball pun?” Peter asked.

“I thought it was appropriate,” MJ said.

“Oh, it was,” Peter approved. Ned threw a chip at them.

“Can you two stop ogling each other for five minutes so I can eat my lunch in peace?”

* * *

Flash ignored him in Physics.

Whether he was still angry about lunch or quietly plotting Peter’s demise, Peter couldn’t be sure. For the remaining two hours of school, Peter had been trying to get a hold of Bruce or Shuri, but neither were answering. Tony wasn’t answering either and he didn’t even know if Strange _had_ a phone.

By the time the final bell rang, Peter nearly sprinted from the school. But as he headed down the stairs, Flash just had to have the final word. “Parker!” Flash yelled as he met him on the curb out front. “We’re not done.”

“I think we are,” Peter said, turning to leave. Flash grabbed his arm, but unlike last time, Peter didn’t let himself be bullied. He held his ground as Flash tugged. Flash’s brows furrowed before he dropped his hand. Peter could hear the clicking sounds of cameras down the street. Tony’s threat managed to get them off the front steps of the school, but they still circled Midtown like sharks. Oddly enough, the paparazzi was enough for Peter to not get in Flash's face. That was the last thing he needed. The media thinking he was a problem or a bully at school. “Flash, you’ve been warned by Clint, by Tony, even I’ve warned you to leave me alone before and you still don’t get it. I am not interested in continuing this pissing match between us, man. I have my own shit to worry about.”

“You act as if you’re going to do something if I don't stop,” Flash antagonized.

“Do you want me to start a fight? Is that what you want? Because I don’t.”

“Because you know you’ll lose, Penis, Even with your freaky adrenaline rushes,” Flash laughed. “No, I don’t want to fight you. Because I’ll beat you other ways. You may have a fancy life now, but a couple of superheroes doesn’t mean anything anymore.” Peter went to retort when a horn sounded behind them. The two boys looked to see a large black Jeep that Peter immediately recognized belonged to Bucky. The passenger window rolled down and a wave of relief flew over him.

It was Shuri.

“Peter! Let’s go, we have a party to prepare for!” Shuri hollered, gaining the attention of every bystander on the block. Shuri then noticed something behind Peter and Flash and waved. “You must be MJ and Ned! I’ve heard so much about you!” Peter looked to see MJ waving back and Ned staring dumbfounded at the Princess of Wakanda. Peter then looked at Flash who was also awestruck.

“Does a foreign princess from a technologically advanced country mean anything?” Peter asked, not able to help himself. Flash looked at him and sneered.

“Pete, we really need to go,” Bucky said from the driver’s seat. Bucky then noticed Flash and leveled a glare at him. Peter ran to the car before Bucky went through with his earlier threat. He looked to MJ before jumping in the back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” MJ smiled and nodded before Bucky threw the car into drive and sped away from the school. Shuri twisted in her seat and beamed at Peter.

“What the hell happened?” Peter asked. Shuri furrowed her brow. “I’ve been trying to call you all day. None of you were answering. I thought you were all dying on the floor, poisoned by that devil juice.”

“Oh, no, everyone is fine,” Shuri assured him. “I set off an EMP device to try and disrupt the nanites. It was a bigger reaction than I had anticipated. Fried all of our tech,” Shuri said with a shrug.

“Did the EMP work?” Peter asked. “Did it shut the nanites down?”

“Absolutely,” said Shuri. “However, we’ve found that this particular set of nanites is unknown.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“They’re not hers,” Bucky said. “And they’re not Stark’s. Someone else made this technology. Not stolen.”

“The design is impressive,” Shuri elaborated. “Not so much to create, but to destroy. However, they don’t seem to be able to eat through Vibranium, so that helps. Wouldn’t want the White Wolf to lose his arm again,” Shuri teased.

“Very funny,” Bucky said. “Now sit down and put your seatbelt on.”

“How dare you order me,” Shuri gasped. “I am a princess, Sargent Barnes.”

“And I’m king of this Jeep. My car, my rules, _princess._ ” Shuri rolled her eyes but listened nonetheless. Peter noticed the smile on Bucky’s face the whole time.

“Speaking of,” Peter said, “shouldn’t Ayo or Okoye be with you?”

“Oh, they’re around,” said Shuri, “but they wouldn’t be very good security if you could always see them,” Shuri said with a grin. Peter couldn't help the chill that ran down his spine at that. He pitied the idiot that would try anything with the Dora Milaje around. "Besides, T'Challa trusts Bucky." Shuri propped her feet up on the dash. Bucky sent her a look but she just smiled brightly at him.

“So, what did you think of Strange?” Peter asked as Bucky drove out of Queens.

“He’s...unnerving,” Shuri decided. “I am not that familiar with magic let alone anything to do with ancient spells and flying cloaks. It was all very disorienting.”

“Oh trust me, I know,” Peter said remembering how he felt when he first encountered Stephen.

“Your girlfriend is very pretty,” Shuri said suddenly. “Even prettier in real life than the photos you sent me. Will she be coming tomorrow?”

“Yeah, she’s hoping for some chaos apparently.”

“Chaos?” Shuri said. “Then I suppose it is a good thing she is dating an Avenger.”

“It’s not the Avenger part that causes chaos,” Bucky said. “It’s the Stark part.”

“Yes, that’s right! You are a Stark now!” Shuri exclaimed.

“Almost. Adoption isn’t finalized yet,” said Peter.

“Trust me, you don’t need a piece of paper to know he’s Tony’s kid,” said Bucky.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Peter decided.

“I wouldn’t,” countered Bucky.

“Rude.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a bit shorter than the others, but the next one is LONG. At least it will be when I finish it. I hope to have it up by Sunday. Perhaps earlier.
> 
> This was definitely a filler chapter. Up next is the gala and I have lots planned! 
> 
> ALSO: I have been thinking there are so many little bits that I haven't written that have happened. I.E., Tony asking Rhodey to be his best man, Ned's reaction to MJ and Peter telling him they are together, etc. So I have decided that after I finish this story and then the final one, I am going to post an Outtakes story that will have a bunch of short stories that connect to these five. Someone asked for me to write a story where Clint gets stuck in the vents, so that will be there in there too. 
> 
> I don't know when that will come out as I have an idea for a new fic or fic series that I wanna start after I finish Dysfunctional! Any other prompts you like, feel free to leave them and I'll look into it.


	5. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Stark Industries Gala arrives
> 
> Peter is overwhelmed
> 
> The Avengers make a horrible discovery.

“I look ridiculous.”

Apparently acting normal was Peter wearing a penguin suit.

The tuxedo wasn’t the problem. It was well-made, expensive as all hell, and sure, on someone who looked like Steve, it would look great, but Peter wasn’t feeling very super-soldier at the moment.

“That is an Armani classic, my friend,” Tony said appearing behind him in the mirror as he brushed stray lint from Peter’s shoulders. “I think you look great.”

“Do you think MJ will like it?” Peter asked nervously. Midtown didn’t have a prom so this was as close to that as they were going to get.

“Michelle would like you even if you wore your _Hello Kitty_ pajamas, Pete,” Tony said with a small smile.

“I’ve never forgiven you for that by the way,” said Peter, straightening his bow tie. “You could have let me swing home first and _then_ taken the suit.”

“Ah, but then the lesson would have been lost, Peter,” said Tony. “You have to admit, you looked hilarious.”

“Maybe to you,” Peter said, turning to face Tony. “Not so much to the guys who lived below me.”

“Hey, I had to stop you from being all superhero-ey and such,” Tony said with a vague wave of his hand.

“Didn’t you realize I was going to do it regardless? It’s not like I needed the suit. Even webshooters aren’t a necessity. They don't give me my powers.” Peter sat down and pulled on his shiny shoes.

“Yeah, about that,” Tony said, leaning against the wall. “How come you never told me how this all happened?” Peter shrugged.

“To be honest, you never really asked,” said Peter. “MJ and Ned know and I sort of _had_ to tell May, but we never really got around to it, I guess. I mean, I tried to explain when you came to recruit me for Germany, but everything was sort of moving at light speed. Then everything else happened and it just never came up again.”

“Well,” Tony said, pulling up a chair, “we have time before we have to get going, so tell me now.” Peter looked at Tony, brows raised.

“Seriously?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay then," Peter said. "It all happened when I was fourteen when I went on a field trip to Oscorp.” Peter told Tony the entire story he had told MJ months ago. Tony stayed quiet the entire time, but when Peter explained how sick the bite made him, Tony cringed. It was nice to finally tell him. He had wanted Tony to know for a while, but it wasn’t the most graceful of stories. When he finished, Tony ran a hand across his stubble, not knowing where to start after all that.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? Or even reach out to me?” Tony asked. “That seems like _a lot_ for a fourteen-year-old kid to go through.”

“It was,” Peter agreed. “It was awful at first. I didn’t know what was happening to me and I couldn’t tell my aunt or uncle because they would have just taken me to the hospital and then people would have known… Tony, even before the Accords, people were scared of people like Wanda and Vision. They were scared of the unknown, you know? I didn’t want to be looked at like that. That’s why I wear the mask, to keep the pressure and that fear away. And why I didn’t reach out to you...well, think about it. What would you have honestly done if a fourteen-year-old kid had shown up with creepy spider powers asking for Iron Man's help?”

“I would have probably called you insane and had Happy drag you from the building,” Tony admitted.

“Exactly.”

“But then I would have seen the crazy vigilante footage and figured you were the same person.”

“Because you’re such the genius?”

“Of course,” Tony said easily. “That and the name ‘Spider-Man’ would have been a dead giveaway.”

“True,” said Peter and then his face grew solemn. “To be honest, the way I felt when that toxin got in my body...it was like being bitten all over again. I don’t regret the spider bite, I mean it gave way more than it took, but that feeling of your body being _invaded_ is horrible. Tony, we need to be careful with this stuff.”

“We will be, kid,” Tony assured him. “Shuri and Bruce are already attempting to make an antidote. Strange can’t always be around to save the day, you know?”

“I guess that’s a start,” Peter said.

“Exactly. Now, how about we get up and go see if the lovely ladies are ready so we can get this show on the road?”

“Sounds good,” Peter said as the two men left Peter’s room and headed downstairs. Both Tony and Peter froze halfway down the stairs as they beheld the two beautiful women before them. Pepper was dressed in a dark blue dress that contrasted beautifully with her red hair. Her engagement ring glittered as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Pepper smiled as she looked at Tony, her eyes so full of love, even after all these years.

Peter, however, had barely looked at his soon-to-be mother because MJ was...brilliant. Michelle was wearing a dress as well, hers in black, long, with long sleeves. Her hair was carefully pinned in place and she wore light makeup, but it was still very her. As Peter approached, she lifted her skirt showing off a pair of all-black converse. Peter laughed and took her hands. “You look incredible,” he told her.

“Wanda helped me pick it out,” MJ said examining her dress. “Are you sure it’s not too much?”

“Michelle,” Peter said, “you’re perfect.” MJ looked at him and smiled softly.

“Thanks,” Peter grinned and then offered her his arm. MJ rolled her eyes at the gesture but took it nonetheless. Tony and Pepper were waiting by the elevator.

“Limo is downstairs,” Tony said. “Shall we?”

“Ready for some fun, Miss Jones?” Peter asked.

“Absolutely, Mister Parker,” MJ said. “But I’m still expecting free food,” she teased.

“Anything for you.”

* * *

The whole drive over to the venue, Peter was nervous.

He had been feeling off all day and he wasn’t sure if it was the speech or just everything going on in his life. The confidence from yesterday was a low hum in the back of his mind as he prepared himself for his first public outing with the family. He was very grateful for MJ at this moment.

Michelle sat next to him, her gaze out the window as she watched the nightlife of New York pass by. The event was at Gotham Hall which was not far from the Tower so Peter had even less time to dwell on things. “Peter, if you don’t stop stressing, you are going to go into sensory overload,” Tony said. “It’s going to be alright.”

“I know,” Peter said. “But you know me, I tend to overthink everything.”

“I do know,” Tony said. “I get it, it’s a lot.”

“All the camera flashes can’t be easy either,” said MJ. Peter nodded.

“It’s like flashbangs going off everywhere,” said Peter. “I’d actually it rather _be_ a flashbang.”

“Which is why,” Tony said reaching into his jacket pocket. “I made you these.” Tony offered Peter a pair of sunglasses, much like the ones he wore, but less colorful. Peter took them carefully. “They should do what your mask does and turn some stuff down.”

“I helped with the design!” Happy called from the driver’s seat. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Try them out, kid,” Tony urged. Peter placed the glasses on his face and then looked out the window. “Well?” It was as if his eyesight sighed in relief. The auras around lights shrunk, the details didn’t assault him as much either. They were perfect. Peter said as much. “So, I got them right? They don’t have tech in them yet, just a specialized glass so they won’t filter everything, but it’s a start. These are just a prototype.”

“They’re amazing,” Peter said honestly. “I love them, thanks Dad,” Peter said without thinking about it. Peter was too busy showing MJ the glasses to notice how Tony nearly got choked up. He would never get used to it. Pepper rubbed his arm affectionately. Peter hadn’t called her mom yet, but after losing May not too long ago, she wasn’t in much of a rush to hear it.

Not long after, the limousine pulled up to the front of Gotham Hall and Peter’s nerves jumped again. The venue itself used to be an old bank and the Greek-style columns were intimidating by themselves, let alone what was waiting for him on the other side of the car door. Peter slipped on the glasses again.

“Alright, team, are we ready?” Tony asked. Pepper nodded and then they looked to the teens. MJ offered her hand to Peter.

“Come on, Parker, time to face the music,” MJ said with an encouraging smile. Peter took her hand.

“I’m ready,” Peter said.

“To battle, we go,” Tony said as he knocked on the window and Happy opened the door.

The press went insane as Tony stepped onto the red carpet followed by Pepper. They had shut down half a block to extend the carpet that led into the Hall and immediately, the hundreds of reporters started yelling for Tony and Pepper for interviews. MJ squeezed Peter’s hand and then with a deep breath, Peter stepped from the limo.

Though the sound was nearly deafening at first, the glasses were working well. Peter turned and helped MJ out of the car, keeping her from the cameras until they were situated. Happy was between both Tony and Pepper and Peter and MJ on the carpet. Keeping an eye on both halves of the Stark family. Not that they needed security with Tony and Peter there, but Happy was family too and he would always look out for them.

“Mister Parker!”

“Peter, over here!”

“Peter, who is your date?”

“Peter! Who are you wearing!”

It was very loud and very chaotic, but Peter managed to hone in on a few voices. Up ahead, Peter could see Steve and Maria talking with a reporter. Steve had his arm around Hill who wore a long red dress. Both were smiling wide as they spoke to the journalist. On the other side of the carpet was Scott and Hope who were also engaging with the press. By the front doors, Peter spotted T’Challa and Shuri posing for photos, both dressed to the nines as a King and Princess should be.

It was all very surreal.

“How is this my life?” Peter said in awe.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” said MJ who was also staring at the sheer magnitude of the event. “So, where do we go first?”

“Tony said to just pick someone and go with it, so how about we go to her?” Peter nodded to a woman he recognized from the press conference. Amanda Rollins from the _New York Daily._

“I’m following your lead,” MJ said and wrapped her arm around his. Peter lead her over to Amanda.

“Peter, lovely to see you again,” Amanda said.

“And you,” Peter said, shaking her hand.

“And who is this lovely lady?”

“This is my girlfriend, Michelle Jones.” The word “girlfriend” rolled down the press line and more cameras flickered in their direction. Amanda shook Michelle’s hand as well. Happy moved closer to MJ as the press tried to move in closer.

“We’ve gotten word that you are to make a speech tonight, Peter,” Amanda said. “Any chance we could get a sneak peek at what you have in store for the evening?” Peter laughed and shook his head.

“I’m afraid you’ll just have to wait. Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise,” said Peter.

“Fair enough,” Amanda said with a smile. “Tell me, how has your life changed within this past week. Hard to imagine it was only last Sunday that you were announced as not only the heir to Stark Industries but also the newest member of the Stark family.”

“It’s a lot more crowded,” Peter admitted. “I’m used to passing under the radar. Little more difficult when you’re about to become a Stark.”

“Yes, I’d imagine,” Amanda laughed. “And what about you, Michelle? Have you noticed a difference?” MJ looked thrown for a moment. She hadn’t expected to be asked any questions, but she composed herself quickly.

“Uh, to me, he’s still the dorky Peter who enjoys Star Wars and stumbles over his words,” MJ said.

“I would never have thought you weren’t always this well-spoken,” Amanda said.

“He’s been coached well,” Sam said as he wandered behind them, clapping Peter on the shoulder. Peter nodded.

“It’s become a bit of a prerequisite,” explained Peter. “Have to be able to do this part of the job.”

“Indeed,” said Amanda. “Okay, you guys have a great night, thank you for stopping by. Nice to meet you, Michelle.”

“Thank you,” Peter said. The couple moved on and Peter relaxed a little.

“See,” MJ said, “that wasn’t that bad. Your speech will be easier, especially without all this noise.”

“Thanks for being here,” Peter said to her.

“Of course,” MJ said. “We’re a team, loser.”

“And here I thought after me becoming your boyfriend, I wouldn’t get called ‘loser’ anymore.”

“It’s a term of endearment,” explained MJ. “Always has been.”

“Always?” Peter asked, surprised.

“Always.” Peter smiled and kissed her on the cheek and the cameras went crazy. They made their way towards the doors, stopping by interviewers along the way. Peter spoke to both Niall Harris and Adrian Dawson again, both reporters being kind to MJ as well. It was going great. That is until Peter noticed a familiar journalist: Alex Trevors of the _Daily Bugle_.

“Mister Parker!” Trevors yelled as he tried to push his way through the _Times_ sections. “Mister Parker, what can you tell us about Spider-Man!” MJ tightened her grip on Peter’s arm as Peter faltered at the question. “How old is he? Is he even a man? Where does he live? Come on, give us something!” Peter didn’t know what to say, but luckily Tony had heard and got between the journalist and his son.

“He doesn’t comment on Avengers business, thanks,” Tony said as he pulled MJ and Peter inside. “God, that guy gets on my nerves,” Tony said as he straightened his jacket. Peter took off his glasses, blinked a few times, then stored them in his coat.

“You don’t think…?” MJ trailed off, not wanting to say the words out loud.

“No way,” Tony said. “Trust me if _that_ had gotten out into the world, we’d know. Nobody would be able to keep that a secret,” promised Tony. “Okay, are you good? That wasn’t so bad, right?”

“I think he did great,” Pepper said as she joined them after answering some CEO related questions.

“It was...an experience. Lot more mania than a press conference,” admitted Peter.

“You’ll be a natural soon enough. Besides, I’m sure you did better than Vision.” Tony gestured over their shoulders. Peter turned to see Vision, in his human disguise, speaking with Wanda.

When Vision had first donned the human mask, Peter was unnerved. If it hadn’t been for his voice, Peter wouldn’t have been able to recognize him. While the world knew what Vision looked like, both he and Tony decided to keep his look low-profile while they were out. Vision admitted that he was worried what Wanda would think, but Peter figured that if she loved him when he looked all cybernetic and purple, then his human form would do just fine.

“Why don’t you two go mingle, while the missus and I go spread awareness for charity?” Peter nodded and Pepper lead Tony away and toward members of the board. Peter and MJ decided to go speak with Wanda and Vision.

Wanda wore a sleeveless black dress, her necklace glittering in the light, while Vision wore a simple tuxedo. It was strange to see everyone all dressed up, but they all showed up tonight. Not just for Tony, but for the team as well. “How long do we have to stay before it is appropriate to leave?” Wanda asked.

“I have no idea, but I have to stay for as long as Tony does,” Peter said.

“So you’ll be leaving within the first hour, then?” Wanda laughed.

“Funny,” Peter said.

“What is the point of the Charity Gala when Tony could just donate the money himself?” MJ wondered.

“To increase public support and inclusion,” explained Vision. “Since the formation of the Avengers, Stark Industries has taken on more classified projects. These events invite the public in and provide them an opportunity to contribute to the causes we already support. Thus, increasing support for the Avengers Initiative and the company.”

“So it’s a dog and pony show, but with honorable outcomes?” MJ asked.

“Precisely,” Vision confirmed. MJ slowly nodded.

“That makes perfect sense,” she said. Peter smiled then and noticed Wanda was watching the door each time it opened.

“Is Strange coming?” she asked. Ever since they met back in December, Wanda had been curious about the Sorcerer Supreme. Peter figured he was an anomaly that the witch couldn’t quite get her mind around. She herself had difficulties getting into Stephen’s mind due to protection spells he had erected, but she still tried.

“Stephen doesn’t get out much to these type of things anymore. I mean, the last one he was going to, he nearly died in a horrible car accident, so I don’t blame him,” said Peter.

“I feel like you’re cheating on me with this Strange guy based on how much you talk about him,” MJ teased. “Should I be jealous?”

“I wouldn’t be,” quipped Vision. Peter loved when Vision was sarcastic or when the Tony side of him came out. It was very enjoyable.

“Okay,” said Wanda, taking Vision’s hand, “Viz and I are going to go find our table, we will see you later?” Peter nodded. Wanda looked at MJ. “The dress looks great by the way.” MJ winked at her and Wanda and Vision left them alone.

After wandering around for a bit, the couple came upon Natasha, Bucky, Steve, and Maria. Bucky and Steve were debating something as Romanoff and Hill watched, slowly sipping their drinks. Natasha was wearing a silver gown that reminded Peter of a deadly knife. He also didn’t doubt she had one of those deadly knives on her right now.

“All I’m saying is that you’d lose,” Bucky was saying as they approached.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked.

“The boys are debating on who would win in a fight,” Natasha said with a roll of her eyes.

“Of all the things to be talking about tonight…” said MJ.

“Trust me, Michelle,” Hill said. “This is normal. They may be old men, but they still act like the kids they once were in Brooklyn.”

“Pete, weigh in,” Bucky said.

“I’d rather not,” said Peter.

“From a scientific point of view,” continued Bucky, ignoring Peter’s protest, “who would win?”

“Haven’t you already beaten each other many times?” Peter asked.

“I was brainwashed. Doesn’t count,” Bucky said as if it were obvious. MJ raised her brows at that. “Long story.”

“Well,” said Peter, actually considering the situation. “You’re both enhanced, both have similar training, and you both have vibranium...extensions to help. But if I had to choose...maybe Steve?” Cap smiled brightly at his best friend.

“That hurts, Parker,” Bucky said. “Betrayal at its finest.”

“Well my money’s on Barnes,” MJ said snatching an hors-d'oeuvre from a passing tray.

“Which is why Michelle is my new best friend, sorry, Pete,” Bucky said. “Miss Jones, care to accompany me to get a drink?” Michelle took Bucky’s offered arm.

“Don’t mind if I do,” she said and followed the soldier.

“No booze for the minor, Barnes!” Hill called after them. Peter stared after them, dumbstruck.

“Did we just get ditched?” Natasha asked.

“Yup,” said Peter.

“Well then, I guess you’re with me for a bit,” said Nat. “Come on, let’s go see what we can sneak off the dessert cart before they serve dinner.

* * *

Using a fair amount of their superhero skills, Nat and Peter managed to get some sweets and casually hid behind a pillar. “So, how are you doing?” Natasha asked as she finished off a chocolate truffle.

“What do you mean? I’m fine,” Peter said nonchalantly.

“Uh, no, you’re not,” countered Nat. “Parker, you’re forgetting that I’ve seen you at your lowest points. I can tell when something is bothering you.”

“Is that your spy instincts?” Peter asked.

“No, it’s my ‘I-Care-About-Peter-Instincts’, they are quite accurate,” Natasha clarified. “No cameras, Peter. What’s going on?” Peter placed his dessert down.

“It's just, how am I supposed to go around acting as if everything is okay when it’s clearly not?” Peter asked, his tone hushed. “How is anyone supposed to? We know about this huge thing that could happen and we’re doing _nothing._ ”

“That’s not true. We _are_ doing something. We’re trying to find the person behind it all and hopefully, Bruce and Shuri have found something as well,” said Nat. “I know I’m not radioactive or imbued with an infinity stone, but the... _virus_ isn’t just for people like you. You heard what Scott said, it’s for anyone who has any type of enhanced skills. To take all of us down.” Natasha leaned in closer. “We’ve been through this before, Peter. Someone tried to make the Avengers extinct and we didn’t let them.”

“Ultron,” Peter realized. Natasha nodded.

“Yeah,” said Nat. “He hated us more than anything. Tony especially. If we hadn’t of taken care of Ultron, I would think it was him behind it.”

“Who _do_ _you_ think is behind it? You must have a theory.”

“A few,” Nat agreed, “but I don’t want to say anything until I’m sure. It could dredge up a lot from the past.”

“Your past?” Peter asked.

“And Tony’s,” Nat said. “It’s all so personal and some of us have a lot to lose.” Natasha looked across the ballroom to Clint who was standing with Laura. Nat’s hand came up and caressed the arrow necklace that always hung from her neck. “Just know you’re not alone in your struggling, Peter,” Natasha said, giving his arm a squeeze before leaving him be.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter spotted Tony and Tony raised a brow at him. “You alright?” Tony said into his glass, just loud enough for Peter to hear. Peter nodded and gave him a thumbs up before going to find MJ.

He found her.

And of course, she was talking to Shuri.

“Peter! MJ was just telling me about the robotic bird attack,” said Shuri. “I would have loved to have seen that. I bet the robotics were very impressive.”

“Sure, when they weren’t trying to claw out your eyes,” said Peter. Shuri shrugged.

“It’s the small things that have me interested. Wakanda gets boring after a while.”

“Said no one ever,” pointed out Peter, causing Shuri to laugh.

“Just wait till you come back, I will show you all the boring parts,” Shuri promised.

“As long as I get to see the lab, we’re good.”

“Of course,” said Shuri. “I have to show you how I make my brother’s suit.”

“All my friends are geniuses,” Peter said in awe. “Well, except Sam,” Peter said as Wilson walked by.

“I heard that!” said Sam.

“I know!”

“I don’t know if I could be put in the same category of intelligence as you, Shuri,” said MJ.

“Well, why not?” Shuri said. “Peter tells me you’re brilliant. You could probably even help us out on the magical toxin.” Peter sputtered and made a “cut it out” gesture with his hand. Shuri’s face fell. “Oh.”

“What magical toxin?” MJ asked. “Peter?”

“I am sorry, Peter. I thought you had told her,” Shuri said quickly. “If it helps to know, Dr. Banner and I are working on a cure.” MJ wasn’t listening as she turned fully to Peter.

“What is she talking about?” MJ asked.

“I can’t tell you,” Peter said. “At least not here,” Peter said looking around, but luckily it looked as if nobody was paying attention to the teenagers.

“Is this what you’ve been stressing over? The real reason?” MJ asked. Peter nodded.

“It’s complicated and a long story…” Peter said.

“I’m just going to go over here and...not be here anymore,” said Shuri as she ducked away.

“MJ, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and that I can’t tell you now, but know it’s for a really good reason.”

“Peter,” MJ said, “it’s okay. I get it.”

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Peter asked.

“For not telling me something because it’s potentially dangerous? No, Peter.” MJ put her hand on his shoulder. “You kept a _huge_ secret from me and when you finally told me, was I mad?”

“No,” Peter said. “You took it pretty well, actually,” Peter said, remembering when he told her about Spider-Man.

“This isn’t any different,” MJ said.

“But you don’t even know what _this_ is,” Peter pointed out.

“I don’t need to,” said MJ. “I trust you. I also trust that you won’t be an idiot when it comes to magical toxins.” Peter pursed his lips. “You’ve already been an idiot, haven't you?”

“Not on purpose,” Peter promised. “I was blindsided.”

“Oh, Peter Parker, what am I going to do with you?”

“Hey, I’m just following your lead,” Peter said. MJ smiled and shook her head. “As soon as I can tell you, I will, I promise.”

“Just don’t be stupid,” MJ warned.

“Oh, we both know I can’t promise that.”

* * *

As the evening went from appetizers to entrées, Peter was called to the side of the stage to get ready to make his speech. As he went over the talking points in his head, he felt a presence behind him. “I've seen that look before and I’d say you're nervous.”

“Director Fury,” Peter said turning to look at the one-eyed man. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“I like to show up to these things unannounced. It annoys Stark like crazy,” Fury said.

“Can’t imagine why,” Peter said.

“Can I offer you some free advice?” Fury asked. Peter nodded.

“Stop wearing the weight of the world on your shoulders,” Fury said. “Your dad tries to do it all the time, but no matter what big speech I give _him_ , he still won’t listen. Maybe you will.”

“Natasha talked to you,” Peter figured.

“She did,” Fury nodded. “But I’ve also been around a long time, Peter. I can tell when someone has an inner conflict. You got heart, kid, and a lot of strength, but that doesn’t always mean it’s up to you to save the day all by yourself. When you’ve done this job as long as I have and you’ve met people that are just...well, let’s just say Thor isn’t the biggest gun I’ve tangled with. I have seen them take on wars alone when they didn’t need to. You need to learn that you can’t control everything,” Fury said as he turned to go. “You’ve got a team behind you,” Fury looked back once more, "let them hold some of that weight.”

“And people think Loki is dramatic,” Peter mumbled. However, he knew what Fury was talking about. Since that day on the rooftop, since he let the other sphere get away, he had been putting all of this on himself. He had joined the Avengers for a reason, stopped being a vigilante _for a reason_ , and now he just needed to trust his team. He needed to trust Strange and Shuri and Tony and Bruce to figure this out. Because if they didn’t figure it out, all that weight Fury mentioned was going to crush him.

Peter’s attention was turned to the stage as applause rose for Pepper as she made her way to the microphone. “Good evening, everyone and thank you all for coming to the annual Stark Industries Charity Gala.”

Peter didn’t listen to Pepper’s speech, in fact, he was too nervous thinking about his own that he could barely focus on anything. Laughter rang out across the audience, Pepper must have made a joke. Peter spotted MJ amongst the crowd. She was sitting with Rhodey, Happy, Shuri, and T’Challa. At least he knew even with all this chaos, he still had MJ in his corner.

Pepper finished and then Tony hopped on stage, kissing her cheek as she passed him. “And that speech is why I signed over my company to her,” Tony said, applauding his fiancée. Tony went on to talk about their work with many different charities and how he’s grateful for the doner’s support and a bunch of other rehearsed lines Peter knew Tony hated. “And of course I have to thank my team tonight,” Tony said as he neared the end of his speech.

“We haven’t always been in the best light, but we’re hoping to change that,” said Tony. “And not only is Stark Industries going to be providing ways to help create clean energy around the world, but we’re not going to let this world suffer in any way, as long as we can help it. We promised to protect you and that’s never going to change. Thank you.” Applause rang out as Tony finished. “And now a few words from our newest shareholder, Mister Peter Parker.” Peter took a breath and then joined Tony on stage. They gripped each other's hands and Tony squeezed his shoulder before Peter took to the podium.

“Thank you,” Peter said. “When I first started working at Stark Industries…” Peter trailed off as a low hum reached his ears, then the feeling of an insect against his skin. He thought the feeling would go away, just an amplification of his nerves, but the sensation grew and Peter knew what it meant. He had just enough time to look at MJ in fear before the windows shattered around them.

Panic ensued immediately as drones flew in from the windows and holes in the stone roof. From above, also came soldiers in tactical gear. Their weapons all pointed at the Avengers. People screamed as the drones started firing at random. Peter dove toward MJ as Tony stripped his tuxedo jacket and shirt, before activating his nanotech suit. Peter didn’t have time to ogle the suit as usual as he ducked under laser fire to MJ who was crouched beneath the table.

“Take my hand!” he yelled to her. MJ reached for him and he was reminded of the nightmare he had a couple weeks ago. But this was different, he _would_ save her. Their hands met and Peter pulled her up into his arms in one easy swoop.

All around, his teammates were dodging enemy fire as they attempted to take on the soldiers. Bucky already had two down and was going after a third. As Peter ran to where he thought was safe, he saw Nat tear her dress to her thigh, kick off her heels, and then go after a hostile who was headed for Laura.

Pepper met Peter halfway. “Go, help!” she told him. “I’ll get her out of here.”

“Pepper, no, I have to stay with her.”

“Happy and I have her, now go!” Pepper yelled. MJ and Peter looked to one another. He went to say something, but she kissed him instead.

“Give them hell, Spider-Man,” she said before running back through an exit with Pepper.

“Hope! Lang!” Peter looked up to see Tony above him. “Gear, now!” he yelled. Amongst all of the chaos, Ant-man and the Wasp had gotten in their suits and one by one they were enlarging all of their weapons.

Peter was dumbfounded as he watched Scott throw Cap his now full-sized shield, then Clint his bow, followed by Hope tossing Nat and Hill guns. “That works, I guess,” Peter said before ducking as a soldier came up behind him. Peter quickly dispatched the hostile, sending him into the wall with a hard crack. This would be impossible with bystanders watching. That is until Wanda ran to the center of the room and with a surge of red, any civilian left was suddenly rushing for the exits, keeping their heads down and eyes away from Peter.

Wanda nodded to him and he was grateful for her mind reading abilities at that moment. Wanda held her control as the party goers fled. Vision and Cap had her back, protecting her as she concentrated. Peter pulled his collapsable webshooters from his pockets and latched them to his wrists. With two quick-fire taser webs, two drones crashed to the ground.

Across the room, the Black Panther took on a team of his own. Laying them out in a matter of seconds. Shuri was nowhere in sight, but Peter figured she was safe because if not, T’Challa wouldn't have been so focused.

Peter ran for Bucky who was being targeted by lasers from a drone. Peter vaulted over the flying menace, webbing up its engines in the process. It sputtered and the crashed into a pillar nearby.

“What the hell is going on?” Bucky asked.

“I think this is what the queen of the chessboard has been planning,” Peter said.

“Son of a bitch,” Bucky muttered as he threw himself back into the fray. Iron Man and Wasp were up high with Sam as more and more acolytes flooded in from outside. Peter could hear the twin blades of choppers in the sky. Military style if he had to guess. They were being bussed in like attack dogs. As Tony fired in the air, Bruce and Rhodey were on the ground. Rhodey wearing one of his gauntlets and Bruce with a very large gun that Peter wasn’t aware that they owned.

Peter joined Cap as he took on a group of his own. The two heroes dispatched them quickly only to be assaulted by drones again. A fly-by from Sam took care of those quickly. The numbers were dwindling, but neither man or machine was going down without a fight. Cap threw his shield to block a drone from Hill who was tag-teaming with Nat, taking on a few soldiers.

Peter helped in any way he can. He tied up drones, electrocuted them out of the air, assisted his team, but he never killed. At least he hoped he didn’t. Then again, that wasn’t the main thing on his mind. Especially as he launched towards a duo trying to sneak up behind Clint. Peter took them down quickly, knocking them out before Clint could turn. But as the archer did, a laser cut through the air, hitting Clint in the shoulder.

Hawkeye went down and Bruce blasted the drone from the air. Peter crouched next to Clint, grabbing a fallen napkin to staunch the bleeding. It was then Peter noticed a down Nick Fury as well. The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was crouched over, a wound to his leg. Clint shoved Peter towards him. “Get him, I’m fine!”

Peter ran to Fury and pulled him behind the stage. “Should have stayed home,” Fury said.

“That makes two of us,” Peter said before catching a flashbang in a web and returning it to the sender before it went off. “Stay down,” Peter said and then leapt over a fallen table to rejoin the fight. Suddenly, the doors to the lobby flew open and in came a much larger drone with an odd-looking gun atop its nose.

It turned and flew straight to Wanda who was holding back a squad trying to enter through the kitchens. She managed to drop them, but not before the newest drone fired. Peter called out to her, but Wanda went down. Something that looked to be a syringe, protruded from her back.

Clint who was still bleeding raised his bow and in one shot, sent the machine crashing into the marble floor. Vision rushed to Wanda as the rest of the team, Peter included, finished off the hostiles. One by one, the Avengers landed and put down their weapons as the chaos ceased. They all ran to Wanda who was seizing. Vision and Steve held her as Nat examined the needle which was more like a dart in her back.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Tony said urgently, “send EEVAA, code: W.Maximoff.” Steve tried to hold her down as she shook, but her magic was destabilizing, echoing throughout the room. Vision took over, unaffected by the witch’s powers. Her eyes glowed red as did the pendant around her neck. Peter couldn't look away as the woman he considered his sister suffered before him. He then noticed Hill was injured as well, a burn to her forearm. Sam was cut up on his face too. Even Bruce was bashed and bruised. Peter was surprised the Hulk didn't make an appearance.

Clint stumbled towards them as EEVAA came crashing through the ceiling. “Vision, get her in, the sedation should stop her powers for the time being!” Tony said. Vision placed his girlfriend into the medical capsule and F.R.I.D.A.Y. administrated the sedative.

Peter had been wanting to see EEVAA in action since they finished it, but not like this. Not when something was horribly wrong with Wanda.

“I’m going with her,” Vision said as Tony initiated the flight sequence.

“Don’t take her out of there until the doc gets there. Fri, call Strange and have him meet Vision at the tower,” Tony said.

_“Right away.”_

Vision nodded and took off once the pod headed back out of Gotham Hall.

“What the hell is wrong with her?” Clint asked staring at the hole the pod left through.

“Guys,” Bucky said, his voice on edge. Reluctantly, the team joined him. They just wanted to get to Wanda, but until they knew what they were dealing with, her condition was a mystery. Peter, however, had a hunch. Bucky was leaning over the drone that shot Wanda. With a mighty pull of his left hand, Bucky broke off the back panel and revealed the inner workings.

“What is that?” T’Challa asked, coming to kneel next to Bucky. The soldier slowly reached in and carefully lifted out a vial big enough to fill a large syringe.

The contents were a yellow liquid.

“Put it down,” Hope said, her eyes wide. “Nobody touches it. Stay away from the drone.” Tony, however, wasn’t listening. He looked inside the drone and then he froze.

“Rhodey, Natasha, come look at this,” Tony said, his voice deadly quiet. Bucky and T’Challa made room as Nat and Rhodes kneeled next to Tony. “Look at the machinery.”

“It looks like ours,” Rhodey said. “The mechanisms, even the propulsions.”

“Not like ours,” Tony said and then pointed to an insignia stamped beneath the motor. Peter peered around Tony’s shoulder to see what they were looking at. The logo looked like an upside down anvil and he was sure he had seen it before. Nat looked at the men before her, but she didn’t look surprised. This must have been one of her theories.

“What is it?” Steve asked, keeping an eye on the vial of poison not too far from their faces.

“The insignia,” Natasha said. “The drone is from Hammer Industries.”

“As in _Justin Hammer?”_ Peter asked.

“They didn’t need to steal specs,” Natasha said. “Because Hammer already had them.”

“Justin Hammer is in jail,” Rhodey said.

“No, he’s not,” came a guttled voice from behind them as Fury slouched his way towards them. Sam and Steve rushed to keep him on his feet.

“What do you mean?” asked Scott.

“He broke out nearly a year ago. Had some pretty big help. We haven’t been able to track him down.” Fury said.

“And now he’s possibly killed Wanda,” Natasha said, her anger rising, Bucky looked at her in worry. Peter thought back to MJ, but Pepper had promised to take care of her. She was safe, she had to be safe.

“Bruce,” Tony said, “how close are you and Shuri to that cure for the poison?” Bruce bowed his head.

“Not close enough.” The team stood there, amongst the devastation, as many were injured and another was fighting off a plague designed to kill her. Peter walked over and gripped Tony’s back in his arms as Iron Man stared down at the drone before him. Tony’s fists clenched, the metal groaning. He looked up at his team and said only one word.

“Checkmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: Gotham Hall does exist in New York and the venue is stunning. 
> 
> I hope you're not all disappointed in our big bad! There is a lot more to Justin's involvement and it will be explained in future chapters and story 5. Two more chapters to go and then I may take a break for the holidays and story 5 could go up in the new year, but this one WILL be finished before Christmas Eve, I can promise you that.
> 
> What will happen to Wanda? How did Hammer get out? Why didn't Nick tell them? All will be answered.
> 
> And hey, EEVAA really did come in handy.
> 
> Stay tuned...
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me for these!


	6. The Bill Comes Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discusses Hammer and realizes a bigger piece to the puzzle.

“You think you’re making a problem for me, I’m gonna make a problem for you...” Pepper whispered.

“What was that?” Tony asked. After maneuvering through the mess that was the murderous Charity Gala, Peter and the team rushed back to the tower to be by Wanda’s side. When they arrived, Strange was already working on the witch. Vision was with him until the doctor ordered him out. And now they had to wait.

“It was the last thing Hammer said to me before they hauled him away,” Pepper said. She, Happy, Shuri, and MJ had all met them back at the tower as well. MJ was in the next room talking to her dad, trying to convince him that she was safest in a tower full of superheroes and that she would be home soon. Laura had gone to be with her kids and Clint promised to keep her updated.

“I remember that,” Natasha said who was curled into Bucky’s side, her eyes on the door to the med bay. “But Hammer never wanted to kill anyone, it was Vanko’s idea to set off the drones.”

“These weren’t like the old Hammer drones,” Peter pointed out. He vividly remembered that night at the Stark Expo. How he had gotten separated from his aunt and uncle only be targeted by the drone for wearing that stupid Iron Man mask. Then Tony had saved him before flying off again.

“No,” Shuri said. “These are more...complex.” Shuri was reading through the schematics of both machines on a datapad. “Definitely used for more stealth operations than war, I’d say.”

“Everything makes sense now, doesn’t it?” said Happy who was just as angry as Tony and Natasha seeing as he was with Nat when they tried to stop Vanko all those years ago. “Hammer gets out and wants revenge so he finds himself a wizard and some high powered weapons and goes after Tony.”

“And what about the virus?” Rhodey asked. “I thought there were only two samples and we had gotten our hands on both.”

“We were naive to think they didn’t have more,” Clint said. “And now she’s paying for it.” Clint slammed his fist at the wall before clutching at his hair. “God, Wanda is dying…”

“She’s not dying,” Steve said.

“We don’t know what was in that syringe, Steve!” Clint yelled back. “What if the ones that Peter found were prototypes or the rejects?”

“Arguing isn’t going to fix anything,” Bruce said as he finished wrapping Hill’s arm. “What I would like to know is why we didn’t hear anything about Hammer breaking out.” Bruce looked to Fury who he had just finished patching up as well.

“I wouldn’t really call it a breakout,” Fury said.

“No?” said Tony. “Then what would you call it, Nick?”

“No alarms were tripped, nobody entered the facility who wasn’t cleared, hell his cell wasn’t even opened. We don’t know how he got out.”

“I think we do, actually,” Steve said. Everyone looked to the solider. “We know this Hammer guy had sorcerers working for him to make the virus, right? The same kind of magic Strange uses.”

“Sorcerers…? Okay, and how does that matter?” Fury asked.

“Masters of the Mystic Arts can create portals,” Peter explained.

“If Hammer was working with one, they could have easily gotten him out,” said Tony. “Did he have any visitors?”

“I’ll find out,” Hill said as she rose from her seat. “It’s the least we can do,” she said throwing Fury a look before glancing at the med bay. Hill made her way into another room to make a phone call.

“You should have told us,” Tony said.

“You had a lot on your plate,” Fury said with a not-so-subtle glance at Peter.

“Justin Hammer tried to kill my legacy,” Tony went on, ignoring the comment. “He tried to take down me, my father’s life’s work, and then used a crazed Russian physicist to build murderous drones that nearly killed me, Pepper, Rhodey, and most of the population of Queens. He’s always been a goddamn showboat, a master manipulator, and especially, a wannabe benefactor. It’s no wonder he’s behind all this.”

“We should have seen this coming,” Natasha said. “He did warn that he would be seeing us again.”

“I think you all have had bigger problems than Justin Hammer since 2010,” said Happy. Just then, Scott and Hope came into the room both still in their suits.

“Anything?” Tony asked.

“The drone looks to be a combination of your tech and ours,” Scott said. “It seems the atomic emission detector wasn’t the only thing this bastard stole from Hank.” Once they had returned to the tower, Hope and Scott shrunk down and got a better look at the drone that fired on Wanda once Bruce removed the toxic vials.

“Makes sense,” said Sam, “using scrap metal instead of new stuff to avoid detection.”

“But the body of the drone, definitely military,” said Hope.

“Rhodey,” said Tony.

“Already on it,” the Colonel said as he took out his phone.

“Any grievances with any military personnel?” T’Challa asked, though he already knew the answer.

“You don’t think…” Scott started.

“That Thaddeus Ross would do anything to wipe us from the face of the earth?” Sam asked. “He already tried to keep up locked in an oceanic prison. I wouldn’t be so surprised.”

“How do _Justin_ _Hammer_ ,Thaddeus Ross, and _wizards_ all come together just to kill us?” Tony asked.

“They don’t, at least not with magic.” Everyone turned to see Strange exit the medbay, a woman whom Peter had never seen was at his side. Vision and Clint were on their feet instantly. Peter felt pressure in his hand and looked to see MJ had joined them again. He held onto her tight.

As soon as Peter had gotten back he went to find her. MJ was with Pepper in the waiting area and as soon as he saw her, Peter threw his arms around her and held her. He didn’t realize he was shaking until MJ started smoothing down his hair. He had only had nightmares of losing her, but when he had to watch Pepper take her away to keep her safe from his hero life...he couldn’t fully focus until he knew she was safe. He kissed her after they parted and they stayed wrapped up in their moment until the rest of the team arrived and the waiting game for news on Wanda began.

Now they worried that Strange was to tell them the worst.

“Miss Maximoff is stable,” Stephen said and the room collectively relaxed. He then gestured to the woman next to him. “This is a former colleague of mine, Doctor Christine Palmer. She proceeded over Miss Maximoff’s other injuries.”

“Other injuries?” Steve asked.

“She had a collapsed lung,” explained Doctor Palmer, “a dislocated shoulder, and we are monitoring her brain and doing hourly neurological tests in case there are any side effects from the seizure.”

“The magical element caused this?” Tony asked. Strange shook his head.

“There was no magic woven into this dosage or any of the other vials Doctor Banner brought me,” explained Strange. “What attacked Wanda was the toxic chemicals all fueled by the nanites.”

“So, how is she stable?” Peter asked.

“The frequency of her magic, her energy, was enough to disrupt the nanites. A lot like a magnetic field. It was enough for me to extract them,” said Stephen. “Because of this, Wanda may be the only one able to fight off the toxin on her own, at least for a while.”

“Jesus,” Clint said as he slouched over. Nat went to her friend’s side, gripping his arm.

“Can we see her?” Vision asked. Strange nodded.

“Yes, but not too many at a time. And I should warn you, while her vitals are stable, her magic isn’t. She is experiencing surges, much how I’d imagine it was when she first received her powers. Keeping her calm should keep the surges minimal.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Vision said. “Both of you.” Christine nodded to him.

“I can take you back to see her,” Christine said.

“Clint?” Vision asked. The archer nodded and followed Vision and Christine back. Clint stopped at Strange’s side and rested his hand on his shoulder for a moment before continuing through the doors. Bruce stood then.

“I’m going to see what we can do with this new batch,” Bruce said. “Lang? Hope?” Both nodded and joined him.

“I”m coming too,” Shuri said.

“Shuri…” T’Challa warned.

“I will stay outside the containment room, brother, I only want to study the scans of the nanites,” Shuri assured her big brother. “I will be fine.” T’Challa considered it for a moment before he nodded. He gestured to Ayo who stood by the doors with Okoye and the Dora Milaje member followed the princess.

“I thought this plague was magical…” MJ said. Apparently, Michelle had gotten the whole story from Pepper as they waited for the Avengers to come home. Now Peter only had to tell Ned. Perfect.

“It is, or...it was?” Tony said. “Strange, how come these aren’t like the others?”

“My guess?” Stephen said. “The ones Parker found in the truck were being transported from another location in which the sorcerers were experimenting on two samples. This Justin Hammer, he must have had the toxin already made and wanted to add something extra, thus using the Eldritch magic.”

“Must have been the same sorcerers who broke Hammer out of prison,” Pepper said looking to Fury who was staring at Strange.

“Who is this guy again?” Fury asked.

“Later,” said Steve. “Strange do you have any idea who could have gotten Hammer out of jail or why?” Strange crossed his arms.

“We have a knack for knowing who is in need,” explained Strange. “Usually we use it to recruit other masters and students. It’s how I was recruited. However, if one wanted to use it to find someone filled with revenge and hostility, it wouldn’t be much of a stretch.”

“And do you think you could find someone like that?” Bucky asked.

“Oh, I already have,” said Strange. Tony looked to him, his jaw tightening. Sam casually took a step away from Stark. He had been on the other end of one of Iron Man’s blasters, he didn’t want to be caught in this crossfire.

“Explain,” Stark growled.

“I told you I found an acolyte of Kaecilius. Caught him trying to steal the toxin. When I asked him who he was working for he said it was for others who had been wronged,” Strange said with a shrug.

“And you didn’t think that was important!” Tony bellowed. “Because that sounds _exactly_ how someone would describe a vengeful Justin Hammer! Dammit and that HYDRA agent warned me about you.”

“You really think I’m working for the enemy?” Strange challenged. Tony spread his arms wide.

“If the cloak fits, Doc!” Strange took a step, so did Tony, and then Peter got in between them.

“Stop it!” Peter yelled. “Wanda nearly died, people are hurt, and us going for each other’s throats isn’t going to help! The last time Justin Hammer got a bright idea and played with things he didn’t understand, Queens was almost destroyed and people were almost killed. Including me!” Peter bellowed and Tony looked to him in shock. As did the rest of the team. “But last time he _wasn’t_ in control. This time he is and he’s angry at not just Tony, but all of us.”

“He’s right,” Natasha said, standing as well. “Think about it, Tony. Hammer tried to make suits back then. Then he used Vanko to make the Hammer Drones all because he wanted to beat Iron Man, be the hero and protector. But that was _before_ any of this,” Nat said gesturing around them. “Iron Man started all of it, the Avengers, and we became what Hammer wanted to build. That is where the anger is coming from.”

“Sounds a lot like what Ross wanted when he tried to recreate the super serum,” Tony said. “Then he wanted us under his control with the Accords… Hell, he hates us just as much. He was never in favor of the new Accords that let you guys come home.”

“Which would explain why the drone that shot Wanda was one initially built to take down the Hulk in Virginia,” Rhodey said as he put his phone away. “They didn’t end up using them and used the sonic cannons instead.”

“I made all their tech back then,” Tony said. “I never made them anything like that.”

“Because SI didn’t make the body,” Rhodey said. “It was an under-the-table commission from Hammer Industries. After you were taken in Afghanistan, Ross apparently made some headway with other companies.”

“How’d you get all that?” Peter asked.

“The other Ross can be very helpful when he wants to be,” Rhodey said.

“S.H.I.E.L.D., too,” Hill said as she walked back in the room. “Coulson said Secretary Ross is currently MIA. He also had one of his techs go through Seagate Pen’s logs. Hammer only had two constant contacts inside and outside the prison. An inmate by the name of Trevor Slattery who he fought with while in jail and then a monthly visit from none other than Secretary Thaddeus Ross.”

“Trevor Slattery?” Tony asked. “Could this situation get _any_ weirder?”

“Isn’t that the guy who masqueraded as the Mandarin?” Happy asked.

“You don’t think A.I.M has anything to do with this?” Pepper asked.

“No,” Hill said. “All of the discord between Slattery and Hammer happened well before he decided to become a fake terrorist. Reports say that the two got into pissing matches over fame and power. No doubt fueling Hammer’s anger towards the rest of you.”

“Okay, pause on the fake terrorist,” Steve said. “We need to think. Who is running this operation? Ross or Hammer?”

“Ross,” Peter said.

“Why do you think that?” Tony said.

“I’ve read the reports. Hammer is delusional. You said it yourself, Tony, he’s a showboat. He had an idea and was most likely a bit unhinged. Ross saw this and used it. Ross is running the show but is letting Hammer think he’s the one in charge.”

“Pete’s onto something,” Natasha said. “Hammer thought he was the one controlling Vanko, but he was being manipulated, blinded by his ego. What if it’s the same situation?”

“Well,” Tony said, “then we have an even bigger problem on our hands than we thought.”

* * *

“Well, that was...that was something. Is it always like that?” MJ asked once the group spread out. Steve and Nat headed in to see Wanda with Sam and Bucky. T’Challa and Rhodey headed down to the labs while everyone just milled around, wanting to be close to Wanda.

“What? Tense meetings that nearly end in superheroes attacking each other?” Peter asked. “Yeah, kind of.”

“How are you not freaking out right now?” she asked him.

“Oh, I am. Yeah, definitely full-blown freak-out, but I’m trying to internalize it,” Peter explained. “I find that when I’m not having a meltdown, everyone doesn't get all riled up because of it. We need our best minds in the game,” Peter said looking over at Tony who was staring out the window and down at the city. “Michelle…”

“It’s okay,” MJ said, taking his hand. “I need to get home anyways. You go be with your family, with Wanda.” Peter smiled slightly.

“You’re the best, you know that?”

“Duh,” MJ said.

“Happy said he would drive me home, so I’ll see you later. I doubt you’re coming to school tomorrow.”

“Probably not,” Peter agreed. “Thanks for coming tonight, even though it ended so badly." Peter scoffed. "Badly...the biggest understatement of the year.” MJ shrugged.

“I should be thanking you, you came to save me,” said MJ. Peter took both of her hands in his

“Did you think I wouldn’t? I’d risk anything to make sure you were safe, Michelle,” promised Peter. “Always.” Michelle didn’t say anything and just hugged him. Peter didn’t say anything as he heard her sniffle slightly. It was rare when Michelle Jones was so open with her emotions, but he saw the fear in her eyes when the glass had shattered, how she had looked when he pulled her out from under the table. She was scared, but he figured she was more scared for him rather herself.

“Don’t you dare die on me, Peter Parker,” MJ whispered in his ear.

“Never, you’re stuck with me,” Peter said. MJ pulled back and kissed him once more before retreating quickly back to the elevator where Happy was waiting. He slung a jacket around her shoulders, Peter noticed it was his, and then the two headed downstairs.

“She’s a good one.” Peter turned to see Stephen standing behind him.

“I know,” Peter said. “And I could have lost her tonight.”

“But you didn’t,” Stephen said. “And if you’re constantly afraid of that, you’ll never be able to enjoy the moment.”

“Are you going to enjoy the moment with Doctor Palmer?” Peter asked. Strange sighed.

“I think I’m going to try,” Strange said as he looked through the open doors toward where Christine attended to Wanda. “Because I don’t think I can stay away any longer.”

“Thank you,” Peter said. “For helping Wanda. I know you said it wasn’t your job to save Avengers, but she’s like a sister to me and I don’t know what I would have done if she had died.”

“I would have done it for any of you,” Strange said. “Even Stark.” Peter smirked at that. “Unfortunately, I think I’m in this whether I like it or not. But we’re still going to need that antidote,” Stephen said.

“And we will gladly accept any help you can give us,” Tony said as he approached the pair. “I’m sorry I blew up at you. You had just saved Wanda’s life and I was jumping down your throat. There are bigger things to worry about.”

“No blood, no foul, Stark,” Stephen said. “Rest assured Miss Maximoff will be alright, but I wouldn’t let the media get wind of the entire truth. No need for mass panic.”

“Dammit,” Peter swore causing the two men to look at him.

“What is it?” Tony asked.

“I used my webshooters in the hall. Wanda, she was diverting attention, but...what if someone saw?” Peter asked, his nerves rising.

“Oh, I’ve already taken care of that,” Stephen said nonchalantly.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“When we got Wanda to stop seizing and before she passed out again, she said she had to get back to protect you,” Strange said, looking at Peter. “Vision explained that she was mind manipulating to, well, as you said, divert attention. Once Christine got to work on her after I removed the toxin, I used this.” Strange tapped the eye around his neck. “Looked forward in time. Spider-Man is still under wraps in the near and distant futures. I figured it was the least I could do seeing as it was one of my sorcerers that escalated this whole situation.” Peter was struck. Peter didn’t think Strange was a complete asshole, but he never would have thought Strange would do something so selfless.

“Uh, thank you, Stephen,” Peter said.

“Yes,” said Tony, his tone similar to his kid’s. “Thank you, Doctor.” Strange nodded to him before heading back into the medbay. “Who would have thought?” Tony asked.

“Told you he wasn’t all bad,” Peter said. Tony rolled his eyes and then pulled Peter in for a hug. “Why is everyone hugging me today?”

“Because you’re a smart kid who deserves way more credit than we give you,” Tony said into Peter’s hair. “And because I love you.”

“Love you too, old man,” Peter said.

“My boys,” Pepper said as she approached them. Tony and Peter opened their arms and enveloped her into the hug as well. “We’ll get through this,” she promised.

“Do I have to go to school tomorrow?” Peter said. His parents pulled back and Pepper shook her head.

“No, Spring Break is next week anyway. We’ll have them send over any important work, but seeing as you were just publicly attacked by mercenaries and drones, I think Midtown could give you some leeway. I’m going to call tomorrow.”

“Thanks, I just wanted to be around for Wanda,” Peter said.

“I know,” Pepper said smoothing down his hair. “Why don’t you go see her? She’d be glad to talk to you,” Pepper said as some of the others left the medbay. Peter nodded and headed through the doors.

“This is all my fault,” Tony whispered.

“Don’t say that honey,” Pepper said.

“But it is. Pep, I have grievances with both Ross and Hammer. We both know they want me the most. Why else would the nanites be programmed for my suit specifically? They just don’t care if the team gets in the way to do it.”

“You’ll get them,” Pepper said. “You have to.” Tony nodded.

“Can you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“Call the lawyer,” Tony said as he stared at the doors Peter had disappeared through. “There’s something we gotta do. Tonight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go.
> 
> The last chapter wasn't even supposed to be in this one, but I'm going to tack it on as I think it'll fit better in this story rather than the last one. 
> 
> I hope none of you guys thought I was going to actually KILL Wanda...I told you at the start of this series. We like not having dead avengers. This isn't infinity war.
> 
> Also, Peter not thinking of Strange as selfless? Wait till he hears about the Dark Dimension
> 
> PS. i hope you liked that little Trevor easter egg. He's not important to the story, but there was a short that illuminated that Trevor and Justin butted heads at Seagate. I had to watch IM2 to remember everything about Justin for these last chapters. I forgot how annoying he was. Probably going to rewatch Incredible Hulk for Thaddeus.


	7. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few strokes of a pen is all it takes.

By the time Peter got to bed that evening, he was exhausted.

Not so much due to the fight, but from all the emotions bouncing around in his head. When he left Tony and Pepper alone, he sat at Wanda’s side for a few hours. She was in and out of consciousness, but still, he stayed there with Vision close by. He held her hand when she winced in pain and then Strange would perform another spell and she would relax again.

Christine stayed as well, monitoring her brain waves in case she had another seizure. Peter observed the way Doctor Palmer acted around Stephen. It was as if she was over-analyzing him, watching his every move in case she missed something. When Stephen would perform his magic, Christine watched on. Not so much in awe, but in interest as if she were studying his craft. Just before Peter headed to bed, he caught a moment of Christine taking Stephen’s hand and he let her. Peter noticed how Stephen often avoided anyone getting near his hands unless he instigated it. Perhaps Christine really was as special as Stephen inferred back on New Year's Eve.

As Peter lay in bed, his mind started spinning. With the new information regarding Hammer and now adding Ross, it was just another layer of insanity he had to add to his life. He knew Tony, Rhodey, and possibly Natasha were blaming themselves. Tony practically invented self-blame as a coping mechanism. Peter only hoped he could help Tony before Stark went too far down that road.

Then there was MJ. A part of him thought he was an idiot to bring her into the dangerous world of the Avengers, but he also liked not having to lie to her about it. He didn’t know if their relationship would last forever, but he _did_ know that she would be there for him, always. And that meant everything.

Peter had called Ned before he called it a night and told him the whole story. Starting with the rooftop situation all the way through the events of the Gala. Ned was angry that Peter had been so reckless, but he wasn’t mad that Peter had kept him in the dark. “I totally get it, man,” Ned had said. “My best friend is a superhero. I suppose I should get used to all this.” Peter had wanted to swing to Queens to hug his best friend, but the prospect of leaving the Tower at the moment was exhausting and daunting, to say the least.

Even with Strange’s assurance that his identity was still intact, it still made him nervous. Also, there was the fact that the press wanted statements from him. Pepper had told them that Happy had gotten him out as soon as the chaos started. There were even shots of him online right as the glass shattered. Behind him, Tony was reacting, reaching for Peter as the drones flew it. Even though his son was stronger than him, Tony would do anything to protect his kid. Typical Tony Stark.

Peter shut off his lights, well he had F.R.I.D.A.Y. do it, and then he sunk down into his bed and tried to get some sleep as his mind went around in circles. 

* * *

His rest was short-lived.

“Pete, wake up.” Peter rolled over, groaning as Tony shook his shoulder. “Come on, kid, I know you’re tired, but you have to wake up.” Slowly, Peter opened his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked and then his heart skipped. “Wanda? Is Wanda okay?”

“Calm down,” Tony said. “Wanda is fine, everyone is fine. I need you to get up, get dressed, and meet me downstairs, okay?” Peter examined his face for a few moments and when he figured Tony wasn’t stressing about anything dire, he nodded.

“Okay, give me five.” Tony left him and Peter swung his legs onto the floor. He looked to the clock. It was three thirty in the morning. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

_“Yes, Peter?”_

“Any idea why dad is making me get up in the middle of the night?” Peter said, then realizing this was the first time he had talked to the AI while calling Tony “dad”.

_“He asked me not to say.”_

“Risk of injury?” Peter asked as he pulled on some jeans and searched for a clean t-shirt.

_“Definitely not.”_

“Well, then I suppose that’s a start. Thanks.”

_“Of course.”_

Peter shoved his feet into some shoes, splashed some water on his face, ran a comb through his hair, then headed downstairs. Tony was there with Pepper.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked.

“Well,” Tony said, "we’re going for a ride. Come on.” Tony gestured for him to follow them.

“Because this isn’t ominous at all,” Peter said but followed them nonetheless.

“Stop worrying,” Pepper said, fixing his hair. “Everything is fine.”

“Last time I was woken up this early it was because Sam and Bucky had accidentally set the garage on fire, so I’m a bit hesitant.”

 _“'Accidentally',”_ Tony said. “Those two are worse than Thor and Loki, I swear.” Peter couldn’t argue with that. The three of them headed down to the parking garage. In the corner was Peter’s car. They had dubbed it the “Night Spider”, much to Tony’s annoyance but Ned had suggested it and Peter loved it. They had been painting the body the week before. With a fresh coat of cherry red and the racing stripes a beautiful onyx, it was really starting to look like something. Peter was proud of it.

They ended up in one of the SUVs and Tony peeled out of the garage. “Wanna tell me where we’re going or am I going to have to guess?” Peter asked.

“Upstate,” answered Tony.

“To the Compound?”

“Yup,” Tony said.

“Why?”

“Can’t you just go with it?” Tony asked. “Pep, help me out?”

“Honey,” Pepper said turning around to look at Peter, “stop asking questions and relax. All will be explained once we get there.” Peter pursed his lips before nodding.

“Fine,” he sighed.

“Great, now can we discuss something you said earlier that has been bothering me?” Tony asked.

“Sure…?” Peter said.

“You said that you nearly died at the Expo,” Tony said. “Was that true or were you just saying that to prove a point?” Pepper hit her fiancé on the arm. “What? It’s a valid question.”

“It’s true,” Peter assured them. “May and Ben took me. I got lost when the drones attacked. In fact,” Peter said. “Dad actually saved me from one of them.” Tony glanced at him through the mirror.

“Really?” Tony asked. Peter nodded, leaning back in his seat.

“They were targetting Iron Man and I was wearing one of those souvenir masks. Must have thought I was you. You landed right behind me and blasted the thing to spare parts.” Tony started laughing.

“Ah, yes, you were the idiot kid who thought a toy blaster would destroy the thing,” Tony remembered. “Emphasis on _idiot._ ”

“Hey, I was a kid, probably scared, but I was lucky that Tony Stark really did have a heart after all.”

“Indeed you were,” mused Tony.

“Funny isn’t it?” Pepper asked.

“What?” asked Tony.

“That six years before you two met, Tony had saved your life and protected you,” Pepper said. “Almost as if it were fate.”

“Since when are you such a believer in fate?” Tony asked.

“I’ve met gods and wizards, Tony. Fate isn’t exactly farfetched.”

“She’s got a point, you know?” Peter added. “There is a ton we don’t know about the universe. Maybe it was fated that we met. Or even that I got bit by that spider.”

 _“No,_ you got bit by that spider because you went wandering off on your own and Osborn doesn’t know how to use proper containment protocols,” Tony said.

“I’m sorry,” Pepper said. “What is this about?”

“I’ll explain later,” Peter said. Pepper turned to look at him, her brows raised. “Or I’ll explain now.”

“Better,” said Pepper. Peter told her the same story of his field trip to Oscorp. Tony interjected with his own comments and his distaste for Norman Osborn many times. “And you never told Oscorp what happened?”

“And have them experiment on me in the creepy labs I am almost positive they have under their facility? Yeah, no thank you,” Peter said. “Bruce is the only one who is allowed to experiment on me.”

“As weird as _that_ sounds,” Tony said. “It’s true. We don’t need your spidey DNA getting out there.”

“Do you remember when all we had to worry about was budget meetings and whether or not you were going to attend said meetings?” Pepper asked looking over at Tony. “Now we have to worry about keeping radioactive DNA a secret and magical plagues.”

“The world is changing, honey,” Tony said. “And with this Hammer/Ross problem on the rise, we’re going to have to keep changing with it.”

* * *

By the time they got upstate, Peter was nearly asleep again.

He had dozed off while Pepper and Tony got talking about their wedding again. There were only so many times could hear about place settings and whether they were letting Loki make them an ice sculpture or not.

Pepper shook him awake when they drove through the gate of the compound. There were three cars parked out front of the main building. One was Rhodey’s truck. “What is Rhodey doing here?” Peter asked with a yawn. Pepper and Tony just smiled at him. “You guys are creepy, you know that?”

“Come on,” Tony said as he dragged him through the front doors. Pepper and Tony lead him through the compound and into the main stateroom where Rhodey, Happy, a woman Peter knew to be Elizabeth Carlisle, one of Tony’s many lawyers, and another man that Peter didn’t know.

“Mister Stark, Miss Potts,” Elizabeth greeted.

“Great to see you, Liz,” Tony said. “We got everything we need?”

“Everything is in order,” Elizabeth said.

“Now can you tell me what’s going on?” Peter asked. “What are they doing here?” Peter said pointing to Happy and Rhodes.

“Moral support,” said Tony. “And to be witnesses.”

“Witnesses to what?” Peter said.

“Your adoption of course,” said Tony and Peter froze. He looked from Tony and Pepper to Elizabeth, then back to the former.

“I don’t understand,” Peter said. “And who is this?” Peter said gesturing to the unknown man.

“This is the Honorable Judge Andrews,” Tony introduced. “An old friend of the family.”

“Please to meet you, Mister Parker,” Justice Andrews said offering his hand. Peter shook it.

“And you, your Honour,” said Peter. “I’m sorry, but you dragged your lawyer, your two best friends, and a _judge_ to upstate New York in the middle of the night to finalize my adoption?”

“Exactly,” Tony said easily.

“Why now? Not that I don’t want it, but it all seems a bit rushed, doesn’t it? I thought there was to be a whole big spectacle.”

“There was,” Pepper said, “but your dad and I decided that this would be better. Just me, you, Tony, and our closest friends. More intimate. We can have the big ceremony when you sign your contracts for SI, but this, this is for the family.”

 _“And,”_ Tony added. “After tonight, well last night, after how all of that sprung on us...I didn’t want you to be left in the cold in case something happens. We do this now for many reasons, but the job is dangerous, Pete, and I wanted to be prepared. Besides, we’re through all the other formalities anyways, not that those were really needed as we’ve had custody for a while, but you know, _laws._ ” Peter didn’t really know what to say so he just nodded. This was it, he was going to officially become a Stark. Right now.

“Last time to back out,” Rhodey quipped.

“No talking from the peanut gallery, thanks,” Tony said. “But he’s right. You can say no. One last opportunity to do so,” Tony said, not hiding the nerves in his voice.

“And miss out on taking all of your money one day? Why would I do that?” Peter said.

“That’s my boy,” Tony said with a grin. “Alright, Liz, let’s get this ball rolling.” Tony gestured to Elizabeth and Peter stood between Pepper and Tony. Elizabeth presented a bunch of documents pertaining to Tony’s will, May’s will and custody order, and two more on Peter’s name change. She then turned it over to Judge Andrews.

“I’ve seen the reports on the home inspection and the safety of the living situation, though I never thought that would a problem seeing as who resides in the Tower. I’ve also reviewed the testimonials from Mister Steven Rogers, Miss Natasha Romanoff, Colonel James Rhodes, Mister Happy Hogan, and Doctor Robert Banner. All have said the same thing: that Peter belongs with the both of you and I can’t say I disagree. You seem like a bright young man, Mister Parker. How about we tack on another name there?”

“That sounds great, your Honour,” Peter said. Andrews nodded and then slid the two name changing documents toward him.

“Please sign on the indicated areas,” Andrews said. Peter picked up the pen and carefully scrawled his name and initials on the dotted lines. On the last line, he wrote his new name: Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark. “And now the witness for the name change.” Happy stepped forward and signed on the witness line. Happy clapped his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“There you go, _Mister Stark_ ,” Happy said with a small smile. Andrews signed off on it as well and then it was done. No going back. Andrews then opened a larger leather-bound file and placed it in front of the Stark family.

“I hereby approve of the adoption of one Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark to Anthony Edward Stark and Virginia Potts.” Andrews signed off and then Rhodey signed his name on the witness line. As soon as the ink dried, Andrews shut the folder and offered his hand to Peter. “Congratulations Mister Parker-Stark. You just got yourself some new parents.” Peter shook his hand and then the judge shook his parent’s hands.

“Thank you, your Honour,” Tony said.

“You got yourself a good kid, here Tony,” Andrews said. “Don’t blow it,” he said with a look that reminded Peter of Nick Fury. Andrews shook Pepper’s hand and then left them to it.

“I will get these filed first thing in the morning,” Elizabeth said. “By tomorrow afternoon every legal document of Peter's will bear his new name.”

“Thank you,” Pepper said and Elizabeth nodded to all three of them and she too, took her leave. When it was just the five of them, Peter turned to his parents and smiled wide.

“I’m a Stark,” Peter said softly.

“That you are, kid. That you are,” Tony said. “And as a family, all of us,” Tony said looking to the four most important people in his life, “we’re going to get through anything these bastards throw at us.”

“You’re damn right,” Rhodey said. “You just inherited an army, Peter, and an arsenal.”

“We’ve dealt with worse,” Happy said. “We’ll deal with this.”

“You are such sappy men,” Pepper said.

“Yes, but we’re _your_ sappy men,” Tony pointed out.

“Yes, I know,” Pepper smiled and everyone converged on a big group hug, crushing the newest Stark in the middle.

“You’re next, Pep,” Rhodey said.

“Oh, I know, but I’m not doing it at four in the morning,” Pepper promised.

“Is that a challenge?” Happy asked.

“More like a warning,” Pepper said.

“I’ll take it,” Tony said. “So, what should we do now to celebrate?” Tony asked as they separated. Peter looked around and then spotted the quinjet out on the platform.

 _“Well…”_ Peter said. Tony followed his gaze.

“No,” Tony said.

“Please!” Peter said. “Nat wants to teach me!”

“No."

“Mom?” Peter asked and Pepper looked to him, wide-eyed.

“The 'mom card'? Really? Dick move, Parker,” Tony said.

“It’s Parker-Stark, actually.”

“I know,” Tony smiled. “And I love hearing that.” Peter smiled more. “But you’re still not learning to fly the quinjet.”

“Oh, come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. Short, but sweet.
> 
> I don't know much about adoption proceedings, so go with it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the fourth story in this series.
> 
> I will see you in the New Year with the fifth and final installment of Dysfunctional!


End file.
